


without escape

by PandaZorroCF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alfa Zed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Omega Kayn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaZorroCF/pseuds/PandaZorroCF
Summary: ● "Te doy dos opciones niño, mueres aquí bajo mi hoja O, vienes conmigo como mi alumno..."●
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	1. -Capítulo 0-

Deplorable, fue lo primero que pensó, un cuervo hurgando en los restos de un cadáver a la distancia, plumas esparcidas y graznidos lejanos de las carroñeras aves. Sus manos se aferraban al mango de la hoz cubierta de lodo y sangre como un bastón al suelo, apoyando parte de su peso con tal de no caer al lodo.

Si caía, no volvería a levantarse.

El sol abrazador golpeado su cuerpo, estaba en sus últimas y lo sabía, podía sentir la fría muerte cada vez más cerca, respirando en su cuello seguida del hedor a azufre y el graznido de los cuervos.

Un "no" constante se repetía en su mente, no quería morir así, pero, era inútil, un huérfano patético, carne de cañón de una guerra sin ganador hasta el momento, destinado a la indeseada muerte.

Pestañeo viendo nublado, alimento para carroñeros se dijo a si mismo tratando de asimilar su futura muerte, el último día de su patética vida sin sentido.

–Sigues vivo –Escucho a un lado la voz resonante y metálica de un hombre, se sobresaltó, sus ojos cegados viajaron hasta ver la figura a contraluz oculta bajo una armadura, gruño mientras trataba de levantar el arma en sus manos, moriría sí, pero no en manos de alguien, no aceptaría aquello.

–No...te...acerques –cada palabra consumía su ya escasa energía, su garganta ardía y su boca se sentía completamente seca – O...

–¿O, que? –Desafío el mayor, como pudo levanto la vista, su mirada se clavó en el oculto rostro del hombre, sus ojos se clavaron en las cuencas del casco iluminadas de un rojo sangriento –Estas al borde de la muerte niño –Dijo lo obvio en un tono frio.

El silencio reino, cuervos volando, el sol brillando con su calor abrazador sobre sus cabezas, su cuerpo tambaleando mientras siente como la madera astilladas de la hoz se resbala de las lastimadas manos que la sostienen.  
En ningún momento despego su vista, tan amenazante como puede serlo un niño al borde de la muerte.

–Te doy dos opciones niño –Ofreció el adulto, los dos puntos brillantes ocultos lo miraban con intensidad –Mueres aquí bajo mi hoja –Dijo mientras de su brazo se deslizaba dos hojas gemelas brillando bajo la intensa luz –O, vienes conmigo como mi alumno...

–Yo... –Dudo, iba a morir, eso era seguro, bajo el abrazador solo o siendo asesinado, pero simplemente lo haría, su vida iba terminar y de solo pensarlo la ira se apodero de su persona, rabia ante la sucia nación que lo mando a morir, resentimiento contra los militares que los abandonaron a su suerte, frustración de su propia debilidad, nadie le decía que seguir a ese hombre digiera la verdad, nadie se lo asegura y lo más sensato es dudar –Acepto –Jadeo, si había una, solo una oportunidad la tomaría.

–Mocoso inteligente –Dijo la seca voz con un leve tono divertido, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cegaron por completos hundiéndolo entre sombras y su cuerpo cayo, atrapado entre los brazos del adulto.

La dulce inconciencia le abrazo, aferrándose a una incierta oportunidad.

–Continuara–


	2. -Capítulo 1-

–Es suficiente Kayn –Hablo el maestro deteniendo el combate de práctica, gruño inconforme, su oponente, un chico dos años mayor que él jadeaba sin ser capaz de respirar apropiadamente, sujetando su estómago con fuerza, el bastón de madera yace a un lado abandonado mientras él se apoya contra el suelo de madera del gimnasio donde mantenían el entrenamiento de combate, los demás estudiantes murmuran bajo, resoplo moviendo uno de los mechones oscuros de su cabello con molestia.

Débil, pensó viendo a su oponente, eso se supone era un alfa, doblegado de dolor por un golpe de su contrincante, un cachorro que ni siquiera se ha presentado aún.

–Tómense un descanso –Hablo el adulto, con un movimiento de cabeza llamo a otros dos chicos quienes se acercaron, entre murmullos el hombre les ordeno cargar al herido hacia el área de enfermería –Kayn –le llamo con un tono seria al momento en que planeaba largarse a los jardines a dormitar, el hombre de ojos negros y cabello castaño lo miraba con seriedad –Ve con el maestro Zed –Ordeno el adulto para luego marcharse del lugar.

De mala gana avanzo por los pasillos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Zed ya le esperaba, no entendía el drama del resto ¿no se supone que ese combate era para ver su aprendizaje? Bueno, aprendió a dejar a un idiota bocón sin aire de un golpe, un alfa débil eh inútil a su parecer que solo alardeaba frente al resto por la estúpida casta.

–solo un inútil más –Se recordó para sí mismo, deteniendo su andar al estar frente a las ornamentadas puertas donde su maestro solía tanto meditar como encargarse de asuntos más técnicos. Dio dos golpes a la pared y espero – ¡Maestro Zed! –Llamo, la puerta crujió bajo su peso mientras se abría, la oscuridad envolvente le saludo mientras se adentraba, la puerta fue cerrada y la sombra encargada de abrirla se desvanecía.

–La cuarta vez esta semana, la doceava este mes –Dijo el adulto mientras sujetaba entre sus manos un par de papeles, probablemente peticiones y misiones que eran enviadas, sin la máscara el hombre frente suyo no aparentaba su propia edad –Realmente no es un problema que casi mates a tus hermanos, pero deberías de ser más cuidadoso, tampoco es útil perder peones Kayn –Dijo al fin levantando la vista, los ojos rojos tan fríos fijos en su persona.

–No es mi culpa –Se defendió con un puchero –Simplemente lo golpe y el cayo, es débil –Dijo sin más levantándose de hombros, el adulto solo suspiro pasando su mano por su rostro.

–Tendrás que limpiar el salón de entrenamientos cuando terminen de usarlo –Sentencio el alfa juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio, su rostro monótono viéndolo fijamente –Sin escusas ni trucos Kayn –advirtió al final antes de que siquiera abriera la boca para decir algo –ahora vuelve con el resto –Ordeno mientras sus ojos volvían hacia la pila de papeles y de mala ganas se marchó.

Estaba nuevamente furioso, por que debía de ser castigado por golpear a alguien débil ¡no tenía sentido! No tenía las ganas ni el ánimo para volver a encerrarse con el resto de los estudiantes, al final nadie se atrevería a ir contra él y eso era patético. Dando zancadas se refugió en los jardines de la orden, donde los árboles cuidados daban la sombra necesaria para acobijarlo del temblado calor de primavera. Volvió a tirar uno de sus mechones hacia atrás y se permitió dormitar un momento para descansar. Al diablo la inútil clase.

.:OoO:.

Sus ojos se abrieron sintiendo una hoja posada en su frente, la luz anaranjada del atardecer teñía el frondoso jardín, pero eso no fue lo que le despertó, si no la firme presencia frente suyo que obstaculizaba gran parte de la vista. Sus ojos viajaron hacia arriba encontrando el yelmo de su maestro, los ojos ocultos y resplandecientes fijos en su persona, nuevamente en problemas se regañó en su cabeza molesto.

–Maestro... –Se encogió en sí mismo viendo al adulto cruzado de brazos.

–Pensé que te había ordenado volver al entrenamiento, no a descansar en el jardín Kayn –bajo el tono monótono que utilizaba su maestro podía escuchar ese leve cambio donde advertía enojo, solo pudo encogerse más de hombros.

–Yo, lo siento, solo me quede dormido...

–Te expulsaron de la clase –informo como si nada, tocio desconcertado sentados con la espalda recta.

–¡¿Qué?! 

–Al parecer eres un "peligro" para tus compañeros, así que tu maestro encontró sensato que no entrenaras con el resto –Explico monótono el adulto.

–¡No tiene sentido!¡¿Por qué?! –Se levanto molesto, la mano del alfa en su hombro lo detuvo antes de que corriera a buscar al maestro y golpearlo. Su mirada volvió a su maestro quien negó.

–No tienes que dejar que la ira te controle Kayn –Advirtió Zed, el mayor paso su mano por los cabellos negros en un extraño y escaso cariño paternal –De ahora entrenaras conmigo, te estas adelantando al resto de tu grupo, ese es el otro motivo de tu expulsión, ya no te sirve aquel entrenamiento.

–¿Entrenar con usted?¿Enserio? –pregunto con un leve tono de emoción mal oculta, el adulto solo asintió con calma.

–Así es, pero eso no quita tu castigo Kayn, vete a limpiar el salón, mañana te espero aquí a las ocho en punto –Mando el alfa para luego marcharse dejándolo con una creciente emoción que se hacía difícil de esconder, sonrió y corrió hacia el salón de entrenamiento, ahora el limpiarlo no parecía algo tan molesto.

.:OoO:.

Picoteo el arroz con los palillos, estaba agotado tras encerar los pisos de madera y ordenar las armas. El comedor se encontraba repleto de otros estudiantes siendo él quien más aislado estaba del grupo. Podía escuchar los murmullos de sus hermanos a la distancia, joviales y divertidos mientras bromean entre ellos, momentos felices que se le negaron por su origen noxiano, es más, puede apostar en ese momento que no hay acolito en la orden que no lo desprecie por su raíces.

–Supongo que está bien, no –Escucho lejano, sus ojos viajaron al grupo más ruidoso, la conversación era jovial sin tintes de seriedad alguna –Es decir, un beta es bastante útil para camuflarse –Se burlo uno de los chicos recibiendo un puñetazo de, al parecer, era el blanco de la broma.

–No moleste Yuu, que tu hayas sido un Alfa es por suerte –respondió entre dientes el contrario mientras el nombrado solo reía entretenido.

–¡Claro, claro! –solo rodo los ojos y volvió a ver el tazón de arroz a medio comer.

Se supone que es durante la primavera que la mayoría de los cachorros se presentan cuando cumplen trece, ya paso el tiempo en donde la mayoría ya había descubierto lo que era y el, al parecer, era un simple beta tras no haber presentado señal alguna, sus caninos no crecieron ni tuvo la extraña necesidad de marcar sus cosas cuando joven, solo era un chico más del montón.

Prefirió terminar la cena, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando el parloteo ajeno de sus compañeros.

.:OoO:.

–Mal –Escucho nuevamente, suspiro agotado sintiendo el sudor escurrir por su frente, deslizándose en su rostro acalorado –Ya van cinco veces Kayn ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Regaño el adulto con brazos cruzados y mirada fija en su persona. 

–Yo...no...lo sé –Jadeo sosteniéndose del bastón con el que practicaban, sintiendo sus manos resbalar levemente y picar incómodamente, calientes al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Once un cuarto de la noche, donde ningún acolito ronda por los pasillos libremente a excepción de aquellos quienes fungen de guardias ocultos entre sombras, vigilando las paredes externas para evitar cualquier intruso. Una semana tomando ese horario para entrenar con Zed y hasta el momento todo había ido bien, a excepción de hoy, en donde su cuerpo se sentía entumido y atontado, donde apenas era capaz de concentrarse correctamente para no recibir un golpe.  
Demasiado idiotizado.  
Zed suspiro, su rostro libre del yelmo lo mira seriamente, se encoge en sí mismo apretando los puños alrededor del bastón hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se pintan de blanco. El alfa adulto termina relajando su expresión y acercándose a su persona, posando su mano entre los cabellos negros, deslizándola hasta su frente con calma sobresaltándolo.

–Probablemente tengas fiebre –Dijo con su voz monótona, retirando su mano y levantándose, sosteniendo el bastón con el que se apoyaba –Vete a tu cuarto y descansa, no sirve de nada enseñarte enfermo –Ordeno a lo que, resignado acepto soltando el bastón y marchando con dirección a los dormitorios, sabiendo que su maestro ya se habría ido a guardar el arma de práctica.

El silencio envolvía la estancia, la tenue luz de las velas bailando levemente con el movimiento de la llama, sus pisadas ahora silenciosas sobre los tablones de madera. Gruño, llevo su mano a su frente sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, acelero como pudo sus pasos, zancadas mal hechas donde casi cae más de una vez solo para llegar a su habitación, jadeante abrió la puerta y se lanzó a su interior, cerrando permitiendo reposar su cuerpo contra esta, demasiado calor para su gusto, su cuerpo se deslizo por la plana superficie de madera, tomo aire tratando de levantarse inútilmente, sus piernas temblaban repentinamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba, otro intento sin resultados y se vio en la necesidad de gatear hasta su cama.  
Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, cada gateo era un suplicio, su piel febril y sudor escurriendo de su espalda, necesitaba deshacerse de su uniforme, pero con suerte era capaz de mantenerse con sus manos y rodillas.

–¿Qué es...?– Soltó levemente para sí mismo antes de ver como su vista se nublaba para luego caer en negro, sintiendo solo el leve golpe y su rostro apoyándose en la fría superficie de madera de su cuarto.

.:OoO:.

–Espero que mi visita no sea tan repentina –Rodo los ojos, maldijo en voz baja y volteo para ver a su indeseada invitada –Ya sabes, si te enviara una carta llegaría tan tarde –Comento la mujer mientras dejaba caer a uno de sus acólitos, sus ojos vieron el cuerpo mientras la otra avanzaba hasta tomar asiento en uno de los muebles de la estancia, piernas cruzadas y manos entrelazadas –Está vivo, no te preocupes –Termino de aclar.

–Syndra –Hablo con voz cansada, la hechicera rio jocosa ante su reacción de aburrimiento –¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

–Hum, no mucho, estaba de paso en verdad –Dijo con simpleza la mujer revolviendo los cabellos platinados –El templo es tan monótono, salir algunas veces sin que mis cuidadores se den cuenta no hace daño a nadie, pero eso no es lo importante querido, dime ¿ha habido algo interesante estos meses? ¿Como va ese joven noxiano? –Pregunto con calma, un tono divertido en su voz que no se molestó en ocultar –¿Es cierto que ese chiquillo es tan peligroso como dicen?

–¿Dicen? –Cuestiono a lo que la hechicera rio, sus ojos apuntaron al inconsciente acolito.

–Estaban hablando de él durante la guardia, luego su compañero fue a revisar otra zona y aquí estoy –Dijo con simpleza, agitando su mano al aire restándole importancia –Pero eso no responde ninguna de mis preguntas querido, déjame escuchar del cachorro, es lo más interesante que has hecho.

–No es de tu incumbencia Syndra, si solo estas de paso vete a dormir en uno de los cuartos de invitados –Mando gruñendo, la hechicera solo rio mientras se levantaba de su asiento improvisado –Como quieras, no puedo culparte, es decir, teniendo un omega...

–No tengo ningún omega Syndra –Dijo molesto a lo que la mujer pestañeo, sinceramente desconcertada.

–Hueles a uno –Dijo con simpleza frunciendo los labios –No creo que hayas ido a algún burdel, es reciente, así que no me mientas –regaño ahora volviendo a su estado juguetón, señalando con su dedo –Te dejare libre para que vayas con él –Antes de que pudiera responderle la mujer se retiró divertida, dejando en el suelo al inconsciente hombre y a su persona, completamente desconcertada

–¿Reciente...? –Sin saberlo un nudo se formó en su estómago, era desconcertante, con la única persona que estuvo era Kayn y el chico era un beta a estas alturas. 

Con el mal presentimiento a cuestas se fue con dirección hacia las habitaciones, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Camino viendo los pasillos y paredes, pilares ornamentados y las velas siendo quemadas para iluminar tenuemente.  
Puerta tras puerta, se detuvo frente a un a ya más que conocida, simple como el resto a excepción de un tenue corte en la madera que nunca se molestó en reparar, su antiguo cuarto y en donde dejo a Kayn para que descansara. Dudo sin motivo, es probable que el chico estuviera durmiendo e interrumpirlo no era opción, tomo aire recordando la repentina y desconcertante fiebre del chico, quizás ese sea su mal presentimiento, una tenue preocupación por el cachorro y ya.  
Retiro el yelmo con calma, abrió la puerta y avanzo dos pasos antes de ser golpeado violentamente contra el fuerte aroma a omega, temeroso y nervioso, tosía cubriendo su boca y nariz con su mano dejando caer el yelmo sin querer, cerró la puerta con preocupación de algún intruso.  
Sus ojos viajaron por el cuarto analizándolo, en el suelo con una mano estirada en dirección a la cama se encontraba Kayn, el chico jadeaba violentamente mientras gimoteaba, sus piernas se movían levemente casi queriendo avanzar en el aire.

Era un desastre, las ropas arrugadas al igual que el cabello, podía ver leves rasguños en la madera del suelo donde probablemente trato de arrastrarse. La frágil figura se detuvo y giro levemente, por sobre su hombro la mirada dorada y aturdida de Kayn se presentó, podía ver la piel rojiza junto a gotas de sudor y cabellos pegados.

–¿Maestro? –Hablo casi con un maullido, el chico estaba demasiado ido en ese punto y él estaba en la peor posición posible.

–Mierda –Gruño, tomo aire y se acercó tomando por los costados el afiebrado cuerpo, escuchando un gemido del reciente omega que solo le provocó escalofríos, mordió su labio hasta el punto del sangrado con tal de resistirse, dejo sin cuidado el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, viendo como comenzaba a revolverse en un intento de calmarse, se giró con toda la intención de largarse pero el agarre firme en el borde de su prenda le detuvo, giro exasperado queriendo irse pero se detuvo de golpe al momento en que vio los llorosos ojos del mocoso.

–¿Q-Que ocurre? –La voz quebrada de Kayn solo le hacía estremecerse, las manos del chico se aferraban firmes pero temblorosas –¿Qué me pasa, Maestro? –Llamo, el miedo y la duda pintando su rostro, demasiado frágil, los ojos endurecido por años de violencia ahora solo mostraban a un niño temeroso y desconcertado de la vida sin entender lo que le ocurría, buscando el refugio en la única figura paterna que tiene.

–Maldición, Kayn, suéltame –Dijo en un gruñido, pero era inútil, el cachorro solo se aferró soltando un gimoteo lastimero, tenía que irse y rápido, no podía solo llegar y perder el control con el chico.

–Por favor, no sé qué... –Un lastimero gemido escapo de sus labios deteniendo cualquier intento de comunicación –M-Maestro...P-Por favor –Rogo tras un largo silencio, al borde del llanto.

Paso su mano por los cabellos completamente incomodo, podía sentir las feromonas comenzar a afectarles, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo expuestas a estas y su contacto con omegas era mínimo para no decir nulo, años sin preocuparse y alejado de ellos ahora le pasa facturas, debía agradecer que Kayn fuera un cachorro y que las feromonas no fueran precisamente fuertes. 

–Seré breve, Kayn, estas en celo y yo tengo que irme –Dijo firme poniendo sus manos en el agarre del pelinegro –Demonios, Kayn, suéltame –Gruño soltando un tono más grave obligando al omega del chico a retroceder con un lastimero gemido.

No quería hacer eso, no quería tratar así al mocoso, mucho menos cuando está pasando su primer celo y no entiende que está ocurriendo, pero está completamente desesperado por largarse. Se incorporo y camino a zancadas a la puerta, deteniéndose a unos centímetros tras escuchar el caminar de uno de los guardias, espero a que se alejaran las pisadas sintiendo los nervios a punta.   
Al momento en que el acolito se había alejado ya era demasiado tarde, podía sentir su boca salivando incómodamente y sus encías picando, rogando para que muerda al chico. Kayn gimoteo llamándole desde la cama, tembloroso con ojos aguados.

–¿M-Maestro? –El pequeño cuerpo del omega se retorció, apoyándose sobre sus brazos vio con curiosidad al alfa adulto, tembloroso.

–al diablo –Susurro para sí mismo mientras dejaba de lado todo, a pasos largos se acercó a la cama de su joven discípulo, recostándolo sobre la colcha y viendo como los ojos dorados lo miraban completamente desconcertados, apretó los dientes, el hilo de su cordura y autocontrol era fino en esos instantes, tanto que podía jurar escuchar las hebras cortándose una a una –Kayn, solo...dime que me largue –Dijo entre dientes, su mano cerrándose al costado del rostro del omega.

–P-Pero, y-yo n-no sé qué hacer –La voz desesperada del otro solo lo golpeaba más a cada segundo, la mano febril del chico se posó en su mejilla temblorosa queriendo llamar su atención –N-No se v-vaya por f-favor –Rogo lastimero y por fin el hilo se había cortado dejando su instinto predominar.

Kayn gimió asustado al momento en que sintió el rostro del mayor pegarse a su cuello, sus manos tomando sin previo aviso las caderas del menor, tirándolas para que quedara completamente bajo el cuerpo su cuerpo. La mano antes apoyada en su mejilla ahora yace suspendida en el are sobre el pecho del omega desconcertado, las feromonas se alteran y el miedo brota en el joven cachorro. 

No se molesta en desatar las prendas, con sus manos aun enguantadas toma sin cuidado la tela ligera que utilizaba el chico para dormir, apretándola y tirando de esta para rasgarla con brutalidad inesperada. Kayn chilla ahora de miedo y desconcierto, sus manos toman los hombros del peliblanco como una forma de calmarse sin éxito. Jirones de tela caen a los costados del febril cuerpo, puede oler con más notoriedad el aroma de resbaladizo que producía Kayn en ese momento, humedeciendo las sabanas bajo suyo eh intoxicando la estancia con el aroma a miedo y excitación.

"Es solo un cachorro" Se recordó su lado racional mientras sus manos amasaban y acariciaban la piel a su alcance "Lo has criado durante dos años, detente" Continuo, sus labios fueron a parar a la pálida piel del hombro del chico, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejar marcas rojizas y moradas "Es casi tu cría" Sus manos se apretaron al punto en que las filosas puntas de sus guantes se clavaban bajo la piel del chico y marcaban la forma de esta en un tono rojizo.

Kayn era un manojo de Sollozos, gemidos desesperados, gimoteos y jadeos desconcertados, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de su maestro sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Su boca balbuceaba inútilmente sin lograr decir alguna palabra con sentido, la saliva escurre de entre su comisura hasta dar en las desechas sabanas del chico.

–Duele –Jadeo bajito mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, sus piernas se levantaron quedando abiertas.

Soltó un gruñido gutural sintiendo un tic en su ojo derecho, mostrando los canidos tomo sin cuidado la pierna diestra del chico, tirando de esta y dejándolo boca abajo haciendo que gimiera desesperado, las manos pequeñas se aferraron a la tela temblorosas y su cuerpo instintivamente se levantó listo para huir, pero su mano le atrapo por el hombro, empujándole hacia abajo y dejándolo aprisionado bajo esta, con las puntas de sus guantes clavándose en la afiebrada piel.

El primer roce se sintió asqueroso, al menos para su lado racional, las telas molestaban, pero era obvio que su alfa no dejaría escapar al chico y no planeaba liberarlo de su agarre, por lo tanto, utilizando su mano libre fue hasta el borde de sus pantalones por debajo de la armadura, tanteando con desesperación hasta dar con este y jalar hacia abajo, su miembro quedo expuesto mientras el cuerpo bajo suyo se retorcía del miedo y lujuria, demasiado contradictorio.  
Quizás, estando en sus cinco sentidos habría al menos preparado al chico, pero en su estado feral no se molestó en lo absoluto, manteniendo la cadera firme de Kayn se clavó en la entrada humedecida de lubricante natural, sintiendo como esta se cerraba y el chico chillaba, tirando hacia adelante para alejarse del doloroso tacto con resultados inútiles. Su miembro se forzó, el glande se introdujo entre el anillo de músculos permitiéndose descansar del esfuerzo mientras el cachorro lloraba, el mismo estaría permitiéndose llorar de frustración, pero era inútil, su alfa estaba demasiado acelerado y encimado en aparearse con el chico, no le tomo nada de tiempo para que de una estocada terminara de invadir la entrada del omega, escuchando el húmedo sonido de su piel chocando con la empapada de Kayn.

–Lo...siento –Logro articular entre jadeos, Kayn lloraba como cuando sufría una de sus pesadillas en sus primeros días dentro de la orden, donde el recurrente recordatorio de la muerte le atormentaba y sus recuerdos vilmente se aglomeraban para recordarle sus tristes días como huérfano de Noxus.

No fue mucho el descanso para el jovial y lastimado cuerpo, las envestidas eran arrítmicas, frenéticas presionando su cuerpo contra el más bajo manteniéndolo en su lugar, usando sus brazos para apoyarse mientras su rostro iba directo a la glándula en el cuello del chico, inhalando profundamente el intoxicante aroma y el calor que desprendía naturalmente la inflamada zona cutánea.   
Lamio la zona tentativamente, el sabor salado del sudor golpeo sus sentidos acompañados del gemido agónico del omega, su mano deslizándose de su apoyo fue hasta dar con la cintura del chico, apretando y levantando para más contacto, continuando con un golpeteo profundo donde Kayn solo jadeaba entre lágrimas, ojos nublados viendo al frente completamente perdido sin saber lo que realmente ocurría. Podría jurar que si deslizaba su mano hacia el vientre del chico sentiría el leve golpetear de su miembro en este, con un morbo culposo a flor de piel decidido hacerlo, comprobando su teoría, sintiendo como la piel levemente se movía bajo las duras estocadas, otra señal de que esto estaba jodidamente mal en muchos, pero muchos sentidos.

La cama chirriaba con cada movimiento, las sabanas eran ahora un manojo de tela revuelto donde estaban levemente envueltos. Estaba al borde, podía sentirlo, el cosquilleo recorriendo su columna hasta dar con su vientre, el sonido húmedo de las piel chocando solo lo mantenía lo suficientemente al límite como para terminar, tomando con ambas manos la cadera del muchacho envistió con violencia asegurando de introducir su miembro entero, sintiendo el nudo comenzar a inflarse en el apretado espacio a la par de los gemidos desconcertados del cachorro que solo se había limitado a jadear, ahora retomando sus intentos de escapes, inútiles bajo el firme agarre de sus manos.

–N-No, Y-ya no m-más –Sollozo el omega atontado, su rostro húmedo de sudor y lágrimas con sus cabellos revueltos y pegados a su piel –M-Maestro, d-duele, n-no q-quiero –Su frente se pegó a la espalda del chico, completamente encorvado sobre el cuerpo de este, sus manos solo apretaban cada que sentía su esperma salir, los temblores en el jovial cuerpo eran obvios, apenas estaba consciente a estas alturas –M-Maestro...Z-Zed –llamo como un sollozo lastimero, ocultando su rostro en la superficie humedecida de sudor de la cama.

–P-Perdóname K-Kayn –pidió en un tono ronco, su voz casi animal escapando de sus labios solo hacia al chico estremecerse. Se incorporo levemente, su nariz se pegó en la glándula olfateándola, dio una lamida probando, recibiendo nuevamente el sabor salado de la piel, la saliva se hizo prominente y sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tras haber cedido a su instinto.

–M-MaAHHHH! –El omega dio un brinco, a la par que en su boca el sabor a hierro explotaba mientras sus dientes se cerraban bajo la piel, perforándola y permitiéndole dar con la glándula del chico quien ahora boqueaba con su cuerpo completamente entumido, llorando notoriamente.

Cuando sus dientes liberaron la lastimada piel vio con un enfermizo orgullo las hendiduras marcadas en la piel, bordeadas de sangre que escurría por el cuello del chico mientras la zona se irritaba tomando un doloroso color rosa bordeando el rojo. El recto del chico dio un apretón ante la sorpresa presionando su miembro aun atascado en sus entrañas, sintiendo un nuevo subidón de las feromonas del chico mientras este solo terminaba completamente perdido bajo el instinto de un omega confundido y marcado, receptor al alfa recién enlazado.  
Al momento en que su nudo bajo y sintió sus caderas volver a moverse buscando la fricción supo que esa noche solo se alargaría dolorosamente para ambos.

.:OoO:.

–Noche agitada –Comento la mujer desde los sillones, su cuerpo entero tambaleaba y apostaba que el aroma a celo yace impregnado en cada una de las prendas que viste. La madrugada fue la escogida para escapar, tras dejar al lastimado omega envuelto entre sabanas y permitiéndole quedarse con una de sus prendas se fugó, cerrando la puerta y yendo a sus aposentos, donde la alfa peliblanca yace ahora, con piernas cruzadas y mirada jocosa –Eres un mentiroso Zed, y me habías dicho que no tenías ningún omega –Señalo acusadora, inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

–No quiero hablar de eso –Gruño estresado, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con otro alfa y aquí esta Syndra, en todo su esplendor mientras mira sus uñas pintadas de negro con calma –Lárgate

–Era el mocoso ¿verdad? –la mirada violácea se fijó en su mirada, la sonrisa astuta de ella y su ceño fruncido solo le daban la razón –Ahhh, bueno, es lindo, pero ¡Hey! no lo tomes a mal Zed, no pienso quitarte tu dulce omega recién marcado, así que no es necesario el gruñido –Sin darse cuenta había desenfundado sus dientes y amenazado a la mujer, rápidamente trato de retomar su compostura sin mucho éxito.

–¿Por qué dices lo de recién enlazado? –Trato de ocultarlo, pero la mujer solo rio con fuerza, su voz resonó entre las paredes.

–Oh Zed, Zed –Entre carcajadas hablo, sus manos viajaron a su vientre sosteniéndose –Puedo verlo, la sangre seca en tus comisuras, el aroma tan impregnado, es obvio que lo marcaste, tan obvio que solo un idiota no sería capaz de darse cuenta de aquello.

–Es repugnante... –De mala gana se dejó caer en su cama, la alfa lo mira fijamente obviamente desconcertada.

–¿El omega? Bueno, si no lo quieres... –Comenzó, pero un gruñido fue suficiente advertencia para callarla.

–No, yo soy repugnante –dijo revolviendo sus cabellos, Syndra continúo viéndolo fijamente, permitiéndole continuar– Kayn es un jodido cachorro en su primer celo y lo enlace sin que este siquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando...

–¿Y? –La voz monótona de la mujer lo desconcertó, sus ojos viajaron hacia donde ella estaba, su mejilla apoyada en su palma mientras mantenía una expresión tranquila, casi aburrida –Ya tuvo su celo Zed ¿Qué importa? Ya puede ser enlazado y fue enlazado, es un omega después de todo...

Pequeño detalle que siempre paso por alto sobre la hechicera y que ahora relucía en sus palabras, Syndra era una alfa creada en tiempo antiguo, donde aquello era tan normal como respirar y el hecho de que el haya marcado a Kayn siendo un cachorro que apenas comienza a bordear la pubertad no le era escandaloso ni repulsivo, si no, algo tan normal como una nube moviéndose bajo los vientos costeros.

–Además, si lo que te preocupa es un cachorro –Comenzó nuevamente la alfa, sus manos sobre sus rodillas cruzadas –No tienes que preocuparte, no al menos durante el primer celo, no son fértiles del todo así que no hay una probabilidad de gestación, claro, si es que aún no quieres cachorros, aunque, Kayn es lindo, es probable que sus cachorros sean igual de atractivos –Rio la mujer casi como si aquello fuera divertido, en tanto él solo se hundía más en su auto repugnancia.

–Creo que no lo entiendes –hablo queriendo dar a entender de la forma más simple todo lo malo que estaba con esto –Lo primero, Kayn es un CACHORRO Syndra, un niño, fue una suerte que siquiera pudiera soportarlo, segundo, NO quiero un omega, no lo necesito y ahora estoy enlazado a uno que es prácticamente MI cría.

–Pero no lo es –Dijo moviendo su mano al aire restándole importancia –El cachorro no es tu hijo, estas enlazado con él y creo que eres tú quien no lo entiende Zed ¿no sabes lo ventajoso que pude ser para ti? Es decir, nadie podrá olfatearlo más que tú, nadie reaccionará a sus feromonas más que tú, no tendrá otra opción que obedecerte. Si lo entrenas apropiadamente Zed, tendrás al arma que tanto quieres ¿no fue para eso que recogiste al cachorro desde un principio? Un arma pulida perfectamente para usar, el que el chico fuera un omega ha sido solo un plus para ti, las posibilidades son grandiosas y cuando simplemente ya no sirva como arma úsalo para tener a tus crías, así puedes seguir con legado de tu orden, solo te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua Zed y no estás viendo lo obvio. En fin, debo continuar, gracias por alojarme Zed –Con calma la mujer se levantó lista para marcharse, en tanto el quedo estático, su mente se movió guiada por la corrupción de las sombras donde cada palabra de la hechicera de hacía más que obvias, a solo pasos de la puerta la peliblanca volvió a abrir la boca –Oh, se me olvidaba, si no quieres cachorros con el chico simplemente prepárale una infusión de hibisco, deben de vender las hojas por el poblado cercano, son escasas por estas zonas así que deberías de ir buscándolas ¿no? –y se fue.

Todo el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral, sus manos juntas en su regazo, respiro hondo aun sintiendo el tenue aroma impregnado, sintiendo un enfermizo deleite ante la idea ahora más clara y enferma que le presento la alfa.   
Pero ahora debía de cambiar sus ropas y tratar de neutralizar el aroma, también debía de ver la forma de ocultar la casta de Kayn del resto de acólitos, lo que menos quiere ahora es que el chico será reconocido por el resto, aun más de los alfas dentro del templo.  
Con un suspiro sintiendo el sentimiento de posesividad a flor de piel se despojó de su armadura encaminándose al baño privado del cuarto, el vapor y el agua deberían de lograr aclarar todas sus ideas revueltas.

–Continuara–


	3. -Capítulo 2-

Con molestia reviso los múltiples papeles, fuera yacen los cadáveres de soldados que fungían como guardias, a un lado de la habitación se encuentra un general con el cuello rebanado y la mirada de sorpresa congelada en su cara.  
Un asentamiento noxiano oculto en las isla Fae'lor, la orden era simple, recolectar toda la información que Noxus había obtenido de jonia y de paso conseguir documentos secretos de la misma nación invasora, dentro de toda la orden no se encontraba el asesinato, pero se encontraba de mal humor y tras crear una distracción en el exterior se adentró, los pocos guardias simplemente cayeron de un corte limpio en su garganta, el general dentro de la oficina lo único que logro hacer para molestarle fue desordenar los documentos cuando se levantó para atacarlo.

Aburrido tomo entre sus manos un manojo de papeles y con calma camino hasta el asiento tras el escritorio, sus piernas se apoyan sobre la madera del escritorio, pasando papel por papel leyendo apresuradamente las letras más resaltantes, apartando aquellos que no eran más que documentos basura y dejando aquellos con datos relevantes, desde coordenadas y zonas importantes dentro de la isla.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –A la distancia escucha el grito de sorpresa eh ira de otros soldados, toma el resto de los papeles apartados, bajo el sonido de un grupo de pisadas a trote acercándose se marcha atravesando la pared tras suyo.

Un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo sin terminar de acostumbrarse a su propia técnica, habiéndola desarrollado solo hace unos meses atrás. Marcho acogido entre las sombras, con papeles guardados en un morral que portaba amarrado a su cintura, alejándose con dirección a la costa preparándose para tener que viajar durante casi semana y media para llegar a la orden.

–¿No pudo venir alguien más? –soltó un quejido por lo bajo mientras pasaba el denso bosque florido.

.:OoO:.

–Gracias –Dijo despidiéndose del anciano, bajando de un salto de la carreta con sacos de trigo y semillas, el hombre levanto el sombrero de paja que utilizaba para despedirse y marcharse, continuando su camino.

Tomo aire ahora sintiendo como el fresco de la tarde se hacía presente a la par que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Retomo su caminata con calma sintiéndose acogido por las sombras del camino terroso que desaparecía a cada paso, fundiéndose entre la arboleda jónica. Llegar al templo no le era la idea más tentadora, no cuando recordaba las fechas cercanas, instintivamente su mano fue hasta las vendas alrededor de su cuello, rascando incómodamente, sintiendo la leve textura rugosa de la tela.

La noche cayo cuando llego hasta las altas paredes de piedra apilada, con zonas mohosas entre ellas y ramas escapando entre algunas partes. Uno de los acólitos que yacen en las puertas le saluda con calma con un asentamiento de cabeza, él lo devuelve para continuar su camino pasando por el arco de árboles ramificados entre ellos.  
Un camino de piedras lisas le saluda, guiándolo hasta el edificio principal, las escaleras se presentan frente suyo y un escalofrió recorre su espalda, hay algo que no le sienta bien en el aire y no sabría decir que es, solo se resigna y continua su camino, subiendo los peldaños hasta llegar a las puertas principales, saludado por la tenue iluminación de las velas de los pasillos. No hay nadie a su alrededor, solo está el silencio envolviéndole.

Toma una respiración profunda para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su maestro, buscando entregarle rápidamente los papeles al alfa y marcharse igual de rápido, pero ese mal augurio que atraviesa su espalda solo empeora a cada paso, cuando esta fuera del cuarto con puertas forzadas y ornamentadas se ve tentado a solo abandonar el morral y largarse, pero dentro suyo algo se lo impide y ese sentimiento lo repudia.

–Maestro –Llamo golpeando la puerta con la esperanza de que el alfa no estuviera, pero se resignó al momento en que las puertas se arrastraron hacia atrás abriéndose, dio un par de pasos hacia adentro mientras desabrochaba el morral atado en su cintura –La misión está terminada, hay un par de puntos ciegos que Noxus estaba...

No pudo continuar cuando fue tomado del brazo y más adentro de la habitación, el fuerte aroma a cedro golpeo su nariz mientras una respiración pesada se pega a su cuello calentándolo incómodamente, todos sus músculos se tensan mientras es apresado por los fuertes brazos. No hay palabras, solo el sonido del jadeo pesado del alfa.

–¿Z-Zed? –llamo nervioso, el morral esta entre ambos cuerpos como una inútil protección.

–Andando –Dijo en un tono grueso, tiro nuevamente de su brazo y el morral cayó al suelo, sus pasos eran torpes, tironeado por el adulto que lo arrastro hasta el interior, siendo consumido por la oscuridad de habitación mientras la puerta era cerrada tras suyo.

Trago incomodo, su mano viajo hasta su boca y nariz queriendo apaciguar las feromonas que ingresaban en su sistema, atontándolo a cada paso que daba al interior, jadeo cuando fue tirado sobre la cama, rebotando sobre esta y siendo apresado por el fuerte agarre del alfa. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro entre las sombras, tratando de aguantar la respiración inútilmente.

–¿D-Desde hace cuánto? –Pregunto jadeante, no podía aguantar tanto la respiración y comenzaba a ceder bajo la necesidad de aire.

–Un día –Gruño el otro, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, inhalando profundamente y apretando su agarre al punto de marcar sus manos en su piel.

–Y-Ya veo –Mordió su labio incomodo, la mano de su maestro soltó uno de sus brazos para viajar hasta su cuello, tomando el borde del vendaje, librándolo y dejándolo caer sobre la blanda superficie de las sabanas.

Se resigno dejando su cuello al descubierto, sintiendo la lengua cálida y húmeda pasear por la piel, dejando un rastro que lentamente se enfriaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir el fuerte dolor punzante de los dientes clavándose en la carne, dejando una nueva marca entre las otras viejas que yacen esparcidas por la carne. 

Sus manos fueron liberadas para ser tirado por las caderas, quedando completamente abajo del cuerpo del mayor, no tendría que esperar mucho para sentir las prendas siendo removidas con rapidez y poco cuidado hasta el punto en que algunas costuras reventaron.

Se obligo a dejar se pensar, permitiéndose intoxicarse con las feromonas en celo del alfa. Sus piernas se extendieron dando paso a la rodilla vestida del alfa la cual rozo sin pudor su entrepierna, lo suficiente para sentir la presión sin lastimarlo, al menos por ahora.

Era mareante, aturdido por las feromonas solo se pido aferrar a los hombros, enterrando sus uñas y sintiendo cada tacto que el albino le proporcionaba, cinco años así, donde no terminaba de entender del todo lo que eran su persona y Zed, la naturaleza de su relación era incierta, normalmente era solo el estudiante prodigio que normalmente entrenaba con él sin pasar a nada más, otras casi como un padre con su cachorro y en estos momentos, donde el calor aumentaban y las prendas sobraban con un solo inconveniente.

–¡A-Ahhh! –Su espalda se curvo, sus brazos buscaron aferrarse del alfa, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, su rostro ocultándose en la clavícula de este, sintiendo el calor proveniente de la piel, la dureza de Zed adentrándose entre sus entrañas sin preparación.

Ahogo un quejido apretujando sus dientes, el alfa no espero que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, las envestidas comenzaron violentas, empujes agresivos que lo mantenían apresado bajo el peso del alfa, sus piernas se extendieron con tal de darle más espacio al errático albino, la humedad no se hizo esperar, el sonido húmedo de la piel de ambos chocando se hizo presente junto a sus propias feromonas respondiendo.  
La mordedura más antigua en su cuello ardió cálidamente, suspiro cuando un inusual beso se depositó en su mentón entre las estocadas, las manos firmes de Zed se aferraron en sus caderas guiándolo y manteniéndolo al ritmo del albino.

Sus ojos se abrieron borrosos, perdido en el mar de feromonas lujuriosas logro vislumbras borrosamente los cabellos albinos, el rostro de este hundido en su cuello dejando marca sobre la mancillada piel, trago, perdido en la sensación de las estocadas deslizo sus manos por la afiebrada piel, sintiendo la leve húmedas que esta, sus dedos se enredaron con las hebras blancas, por un momento el alfa se detuvo mientras sus dedos continuabas dando pequeño movimientos perdidos, una mirada rojiza se vislumbró de soslayo, las pupilas dilatas lo miran con atención, tentativamente enreda más sus dedos consiguiendo un ronroneo por parte de Zed seguido de un leve mordisco en la clavícula.

–Z-Zed ¿Qué...?¡Ah! –gimió fuerte mientras sus dedos se apretaban en las finas hebras, la estocada fue certera haciéndolo boquear, las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos mientras sentía todo su cuerpo cálido.

Un ronroneo escapo de los labios del alfa para volver a envestirlo rítmicamente, sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos del otro mientras su cuerpo era empujado con cada estocada, su omega ronroneo gustoso ante la sobreestimulación, su miembro salpicaba de presemen su abdomen, las lágrimas escurrían libremente por sus mejillas, saliva escurriendo de su comisura, la trenza que lleva atada normalmente yace desarreglada, desarmándose con cada movimiento contra las sabanas.  
Sus manos fueron retiradas del cuero cabelludo de su maestro para ser volteado, quedando boca abajo con la cadera levantada por las manos del alfa.

–Mio –Gruño por lo bajo, una voz gutural que escapaba del alfa mayor, los dientes clavándose nuevamente en su mancillado cuello, justo en la marca de unión, reabriéndola y permitiendo la sangre volver a surgir en hilos finos a sus costados.

–A-Alfa –Un murmullo lastimero escapo desde su persona, tan ido estaba que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar el nombre de su maestro, sus entrañas se apretaron y el nudo del alfa se inflamo en su interior, el viscoso y cálido espera le lleno mientras era apresado contra la colcha con sabanas desarregladas y húmedas, su cabello echo un caos esparcido por todos lados.

Jadeo tratando de recuperar la respiración, la somnolencia le comenzó a golpear, pero no había tiempo de descanso, no cuando su maestro estaba en celo. Sus caderas fueron apretadas y tiradas hacia atrás, un sonido viscoso escapo de su entrada y el semen entremezclado con su propio lubricante escurrió entre sus piernas, brotando al momento en que el alfa retomo las envestidas ahora más lentas y calmadas que al inicio, ahogo un gemido contra las sabanas, sería una noche y probablemente mañana agitada para su cuerpo.

.:OoO:.

–Así que puntos ciegos, era obvio –Comento el alfa sujetando los papeles entre sus manos, líneas rojas pasan por su espalda desnuda entremezclada con viejas cicatrices –No hay demasiada información militar –Gruño disgustado, sus ojos se fijaron en su persona.

–Buscan donde golpear, aun no hay mucho sentido de planearlo –dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza cálida de té, pétalos flotan en este, un aroma dulce flota por la estancia –Aunque, hay zonas remarcadas, es probable que sean las más vulnerables, al menos para los Noxianos –Sorbio el líquido tibio, dejando su espalda descansar en el respaldo de la cama del alfa, todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y su garganta dolía como el demonio, pero cada que Zed tenía su celo era lo mismo.

–Mandare un par de centinelas para que vigilen las zonas –El alfa dejo a un lado los papeles, rascando su cabello –Toma una semana de descanso y no olvides tu vendaje–comento mientras se levantaba, el solo se levantó de hombros y asintió.

–Entendido maestro –Dio otro sorbo y se permitió relajarse un poco, el alfa comenzó a vestirse mientras el continuaba entre las desechas sabanas. Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas iluminando la oscura estancia supo que ya debía pasar el medio día, el alfa se había marchado nuevamente y él se quedaba recuperándose.

Miro su reflejo en el líquido rojizo dentro de la porcelana, era un desastre o eso lograba ver a duras penas, terminaría el estúpido té y se marcharía a su cuarto a dormir con calma, fuera de la bóveda de feromonas de alfa que lo mantenían incómodamente sumiso ante este, aún más tras un celo.

.:OoO:.

–¿No vienes Kayn? –Pregunto uno de los acólitos más jóvenes, tras este un grupo de chicos esperando su respuesta.

–Ya lo dije Nakuri, no –Respondió con simpleza, el nombrado solo rodo los ojos y se levantó de hombros.

–Como quieras.

Durante los días de descanso de algunos estudiantes en el templo, en su mayoría, bajaban al pueblo cercano a visitar alguna taberna para embriagarse, visitar el mercado o solo buscar alguna bonita beta u omega para tranquilizar sus nervios.  
Vio como el grupo se retiraba, dio media vuelta y marcho pasando por los pasillos de piedra hasta el jardín central, donde con calma se recostó sobre el primer árbol que encontró, rasco incomodo el cuello del uniforme de la orden, acostumbrado ya a usar solo tattsuke-bakama con el pecho al descubierto el ahora tener que utilizar el resto de prendas le era una molestia incomoda, pero era mejor que tener que explicar las múltiples marcas en su cuerpo con forma de cardenales, manos, y mordidas.  
Se permitió dormitar, libre de obligación alguna y sin ganas de entrenar aun sintiendo leves punzadas por sus caderas, le quedaban tres días libres donde podría practicar o hacer cualquier otra cosa a sabiendas que Zed había partido a los puntos marcados tras haber terminado su celo.

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero el leve movimiento insistente en su hombro le obligo a despertar, sus ojos se entreabrieron viendo al frente, la figura borrosa se comenzaba a difuminar.

–Shieda, vamos, despierta –gruño molesto recibiendo una carcajada de quien se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño, el cabello castaño y ojos mieles le saludaron.

–Yuu –Murmuro frotando su ojo, sentándose, sintiendo el resentimiento de la corteza contra su espalda.

–Hasta que despiertas, te saltaste la cena y ya va siendo hora de que vayas a tu cuarto, el toque de queda va a empezar y no creo que quieras ir por ahí rondando –El otro sacudió sus cabellos, de un manotazo retiro la mano del contrario de mal humor.

–Bien, no es necesario que me trates como un niño –Se levanto, estirándose, haciendo crujir gran parte de sus huesos, el chico frente suyo mantenía una postura relajada, sosteniéndose con una lanza a su costado.

–No lo haría si no actuaras como uno –Bromeo Yuu, el sepulcral silencio solo hizo que el contrario tosiera incomodo –En fin, vamos Shieda, vete a tu cuarto.

–cómo sea –Se levanto encaminándose hacia los pasillos, deteniéndose al momento en que algo atravesó su mente –Yuu –Hablo viendo al otro quien comenzaba a marcharse a su ronda.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Cuestiono el otro. 

–¿Tú...eres un alfa? –Pregunto, el castaño lo miro curioso sin quitar su expresión relajada.

–Lo soy –Afirmo con calma –¿Por qué la pregunta? 

–Por nada –Respondió para retomar su camino dejando al otro atrás, pasando por entre sus pasillos, deteniéndose al momento de estar frente a su puerta –Nada...

No lo entiende, Yuu era un alfa pero su aroma le era similar al de un beta, lo mismo con muchos otros de sus compañeros que tenía entendido que eran alfas, el único aroma que era capaz de discernir era el de Zed, la última vez que le pregunto a su maestro el motivo solo lo mando a callar, diciendo que no tenía por qué interesarle aquello, siendo un niño solo lo acepto y ahora, cuando se acerca a su cumpleaños dieciocho solo puede cuestionar los motivos.  
No es capaz de distinguir las distintas feromonas de alfa que desprenden sus compañeros y la mayoría de sus víctimas, los betas son mucho menos perceptibles para su nariz, cuando un alfa a su alrededor se encuentra al borde de su celo solo le provoca asco y le obliga a alejarse, puede discutir con sus maestros, alfas, betas, ser malcriado y egocéntrico con cualquier persona, exceptuando Zed, todas las malditas excepciones son con Zed y no entiende el porqué.  
Era tan frustrante.

.:OoO:.

–Que no –Gruño de mal humor, apuntando con el filo de una kunai al molesto chico enfrente suyo.

–¡Vamos hombre! No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada ¡Es tu cumpleaños dieciocho!¡Prácticamente un adulto! ¿No me digas que planeas quedarte aquí encerrado? 

–Sí, eso planeo, deja de molestar –Con rapidez arrojo el arma entre las piernas de su compañero, logrando que este diera un brinco y retrocediera.

–¡Okey, okey! Ya entendí, no es necesario ese carácter –Refunfuño largándose, dejándolo nuevamente solo entre los jardines mientras continuaba practicando su puntería, lo que menos quería ahora era estar en un lugar encerrado con una variedad de aromas que se le hacen más hostigosos que de costumbre.

–Aún no vuelve Zed ––Susurro molesto, acercándose a la corteza dañada de donde recoge las filosas hojas.

Iba a ser un problema, lo intuía, su celo llegaría pronto y sin el alfa mayor cerca se vería obligado a sufrir los calambres constantes y punzadas en su vientre. De solo pensarlo le hacía fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué demonios tenía que soportar eso? Solo recuerda una advertencia lejana de su niñez por parte del albino.

"Ni se te ocurra tratar de buscar otro alfa Kayn"

¿Por qué? Si se supone que necesita un alfa para pasar el molesto celo, porque lo tiene prohibido, dejo de preguntarle a su maestro hace años atrás y ahora simplemente se queda con la duda rondando su mente constantemente. Gruño nuevamente sintiendo una punzada repentina, casi como una burla y a su vez, advertencia de lo cerca que esta de esa molestia.  
Tomo una respiración profunda y se marchó hasta su habitación, pasando por las pasillos de piedra y viendo como el atardecer comenzaba a aparecer por el cielo despejado de jonia.

.:OoO:.

Limpio las cuchillas con calma, sin yelmo y acogido por las sombras se permitió relajarse, casi un mes entero cazando la escoria noxiana infiltrada entre los parajes de Jonia. Solo un par de sus discípulos más experimentados lo ayudan en la cacería de los parásitos.   
Con las hojas limpias de sangre las guarda en sus empuñaduras, se encontraba inquieto y lo detestaba, sabia el motivo, era Kayn, siempre estaba de esa forma cuando el omega estaba cerca del celo y esta vez no sería una excepción, le tomaría cuatro días aproximadamente llegar al templo si partía ahora mismo.

Dio un último vistazo hacia los cadáveres, dejaría al resto de sus estudiantes eliminando la basura noxiana oculta, mandando uno de sus clones a dar la orden se marchó acogido en el velo nocturno que comienza a hacerse presente.

.:OoO:.

Jadeo ahogando su rostro entre las sabanas, gruñendo incomodo mientras frotaba su entrepierna, sudando envuelto entre sabanas desechas y prendas viejas que odiaba tenerlas cerca pero simplemente no podía evitar arrojarlas en su cama para acomodarse en esta, un día entero así, ahogándose en su propio calor.

–Mierda –Apretó los dientes mientras sentía su bajo vientre punzar, el sudor escurría por su frente pegando su flequillo a la piel febril de su rostro –Maldito Zed –Se quejo girando, envolviéndose más entre las telas de una forma casi asfixiante pero que le parecía reconfortante de alguna forma.

Y nuevamente se preguntó el motivo de la prohibición de Zed ¿No se supone que buscar un alfa le ayudaría? Por qué tiene que retorcerse de dolor y sentir su cuerpo pegajoso y húmedo solo porque el mayor se lo prohibió, era una estupidez y ya estaba hastiado de esta.

Tercamente se levantó sintiendo las piernas temblar, avanzando agotado sintiendo el uniforme mal arreglado pesar sobre su cuerpo, arrastro sus piernas hasta la puerta, apoyando su frente en la madera fría, tomando una respiración profunda abrió de golpe, permitiendo el frio nocturno dar en su febril cuerpo, soltando un leve gemido ante el cambio de temperatura.

Nada ni nadie, no había algún acolito cercano ni nada por el estilo, su percepción del tiempo está completamente aturdida por el calor, pero viendo el desolado paraje de los pasillos supone que ha dado con el toque de queda de la orden. Molesto se arrastró por el pasillo de piedra quejándose por lo bajo, apretando su estómago ante las insistentes punzadas, el lubricante natural escurre por entre sus piernas oculto por el suelto pantalón abombado.

–¿Shieda? –Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz a su espalda, maldice en silencio su incapacidad de detectar a alguien en ese deplorable estado –Deberías estar en tu cuarto ¿Qué haces aquí? No has aparecido en un día entero y si buscas comida la cocina está cerrada.

–Yuu, cierra la boca –Gruño, estaba asqueado en ese momento, el aroma era desagradable y le revolvía las entrañas.

–Vamos hombre, solo vete a tu cuarto ¿quieres? –Yuu se acercó a su persona, todo su cuerpo se tensó mostrando sus dientes, el castaño poso su mano en su hombro –Estas hirviendo ¿estas enfermo acaso?

–Solo vete al... –Antes de terminar de maldecir al contrario se percató, era justo lo que necesitaba, se sentía asqueado, pero si era lo más cercano lo tomaría –Sabes, sí, estoy enfermo y necesito tu estúpida ayuda –Gruño volteando para ver al alfa.

–¿Eh?

El otro no termino de entender lo que pasaba cuando se le abalanzo, tomo por las telas negras al alfa jalándolo y arrastrándolo hasta que dieran con una de las paredes del templo, el frio en su espalda le reconforto, apretó los labios sintiendo el aroma repulsivo aguantándose con la idea de que al terminar todo acabaría. Por su parte el Yuu estaba desconcertado, sus brazos se apoyaban en la pared para no caer sobre el más bajo, 

–¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre Shieda?! –Hablo el alfa.

–Mierda, estoy en mi puto celo y necesito de un estúpido alfa –Gruño mientras mordía por sobre la tela la clavícula y parte del cuello al castaño –Eres un alfa, eso basta.

–¡¿Celo?!¡¿Cómo demonios tienes celo Shieda?! –La voz del otro comenzaba a titubear, el aroma repulsivo aumentaba y sus nauseas igualmente, pero solo se contuvo, continuando con las mordidas al otro –¿Eres un omega acaso? 

–Sí, deja de preguntar estupideces y hace algo –Jadeo molesto, pegando su cuerpo, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba, comenzando a corresponder.

–Mierda ¿Cómo demonios eres un omega? –El otro hundió su rostro en la comisura de su cuello y hombro, inhalando profundamente, otro estremecimiento acompañado de unas fuertes ganas de escapar le atravesó, se apretó más al cuerpo ajeno evitando a huir –No tienes un aroma, solo puedo oler al maestro en ti –Dijo el castaño, sus manos se apretaron en sus caderas, pegándolo más contra la pared.

–¿Te importa siquiera? Solo, agh, apúrate –Gruño frunciendo el ceño, el contrario solo soltó un quejido mientras le tomaba por la cadera, frotándose contra su persona.

–No lo termino de entender ¿Por qué no tienes olor? –Yuu continuo, rodo sus ojos molesto, apretando sus labios sintiendo como la pierna del otro comenzaba a frotarse en contra de su entrepierna. De improviso sintió las manos del alfa desatar el desecho obi para introducir su mano por debajo de la tela, apretando su piel febril, se permitió jadear a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía, las manos –Estas húmedo, aun así... –Comento el otro hundiendo nuevamente su nariz en su cuello.

–¡¿P-Puedes d-dejar de?!¡Ahhh! –Trato de tirarse hacia atrás inútilmente apresado por el otro alfa, la lengua de este paseando por la cálida piel visible de su cuello, rozando con la tela del vendaje.

Quizás y no fue una buena idea, ahora mismo se siente mareado, el aroma del otro le es repulsivo eh intoxicante, quiere huir, pero ahora es completamente apresado por el peso de Yuu el cual se encuentra frotándose contra su cuerpo y apretando sus muslos, tanteando su entrada y humedeciendo sus dedos con el lubricante natural que tiene.

Yuu es insistente, más de lo que esperaba de alguien que suele ser calmado y mal bromista, lo apresa demasiado y sus manos viajan insistentemente por su cuerpo, sabe que el alfa está tratando de buscar su aroma y no entiende por qué el alfa no puede sentir sus feromonas por completo, solo sabe que Yuu comienza a lastimarlo, sus dientes mastican la tela del vendaje en su cuello y sus dedos se entierran en su carne con saña.

–P-Puedes d-dejar de ¡Agh! A-Amasarme –Gruño golpeando levemente los hombros del otro, quien levanto la vista, sus pupilas están levemente dilatadas, pero no lo suficiente, no como Zed cuando está en su propio celo.

–Bien, solo, es extraño –Murmuro el castaño tomando un poco de distancia, dejando su pelvis pegada a la suya, ahogo una mueca sintiendo la obvia dureza entre las piernas de este –No tienes feromonas, pero eres obviamente un omega en pleno celo...¿estas marcado? –Cuestiono parando todo movimiento, mirándolo cautelosamente.

–¿Marcado? 

–Si, quiero decir ¿si ya te mordió otro alfa? –Yuu estaba alejándose y malditas sea que no iba a dejar que su molesto celo continuara punzando su vientre y haciéndolo sudar como un cerdo, tomo por los brazos al contrario manteniéndolo cerca a pesar de su desagrado.

–No, no me ha mordido nadie, así que deja de ser tan molestamente preguntón y continua –Gruño, el alfa contrario lo dudo un momento para luego continuar casi gustoso, volviendo a hundir su rostro en su cuello y sus manos ya desasiendo la parte superior de su uniforme.

–Es algo extraño sin feromonas, pero, aun así –Ronroneo Yuu mientras levantaba sus piernas dejándolo completamente apoyado contra la pared.

Era extraño, estaba acostumbrado a Zed, a sentir su aroma intoxicante envolviéndolo y atontándolo, mordiéndolo hasta el punto de romper su piel y apresándolo contra su cuerpo, Yuu tenía una actitud similar, quizás algo más suave, pero se sentía repugnante, demasiado, si no fuera por su celo estaría probablemente vomitando y seco. Apretó los ojos centrándose en recordar el aroma de Zed y no en la sensación de repelús y nauseas de su cuerpo, era un esfuerzo grande, pero lo lograba, el aroma a cedro se hacía presente de apoco, tan intoxicante como siempre, pero era más agrio que de costumbre, más fuerte y agresivo, frunció el ceño ante aquello, demasiado vivido para que fuera su imaginación.

–¿Qué...? –Antes de abrir por completo sus ojos callo de golpe junto a un grito ahogado de dolor, jadeo por la sorpresa pestañeando, la respiración agitada y un peso cayendo sobre su persona.

–Me largo un mes Kayn y te vuelves una jodida puta –La voz grave y distorsionada por el casco resuena cruelmente entre las paredes de piedra, sus ojos ven el cuerpo con dos perforaciones profundas en el pecho, sangrantes y frescas.

–¿M-Maestro? –Atontado mira al alfa, traga la saliva en exceso, suelta un gimoteo que detesta mientras presenta el cuello incomodo, pero Zed sigue firme.

–Ni creas que esos trucos van a funcionar mocoso de mierda –El alfa gruño furioso, sin previo aviso le tomo por la base de la trenza jalando hacia arriba y levantándolo de golpe, sus piernas temblaron, pero no cayó al suelo, fue tomado por el brazo y tirado con violencia por el alfa.

Conocía el camino de memoria, la puerta ornamentada de los aposentos del mayor. Si hubiese ido mucho antes de esto estaría relativamente tranquilo, sabiendo que el albino solo lo ayudaría con su celo, pero ahora con el aroma de cedro tan furiosamente cargado de ira y el agarre firme en su brazo solo le causa un nudo en el estómago y un pánico creciente en toda su persona. Hizo un ademan débil de escapar, un leve forcejeo probando su suerte que solo logro que el firme agarre aumentara en su piel dolorosamente.

La puerta fue violentamente abierta, dejando que se cerrara por si sola. El alfa lo tiro hasta el interior arrojándolo contra el suelo de madera, soltando un jadeo por el golpe, jadeante sintiendo su instinto de supervivencia advertirle que busque el escape y su lado omega busca al contrario para calmarse. Se sobresalto al momento en que el estruendo del metal resonó en el cuarto, el yelmo de Zed rodo por el suelo mientras este volvía abalanzarse a su persona, su mano violentamente se cerró en su garganta, presionándolo y dejándolo clavado contra el suelo.

–¿Acaso te acuestas con cualquier maldito alfa que se te cruce enfrente Kayn? –Gruño, puede deslumbrar los caninos al aire y el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos brillantes y peligrosos –¿No te lo había dicho Kayn? No tienes que buscar ningún otro alfa ¡Y ya estabas más que dispuesto a revolcarte con otro! –Los dedos se cerraron aún más en su garganta, boqueo buscando aire mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sus manos se aferraron a la del contrario, sus uñas clavándose en la carne buscando liberarse.

–N-No es l-lo que ¡Ahg! –Pataleo inútilmente, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás buscando solo un poco de liberación.

–¿No es lo que parece Kayn?¡¿No es lo que parece?! –El gruñido fue gutural, el guante se clavaba violento –No juegues mocoso, no te ha quedado claro durante todo este tiempo –Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y la vista oscurecerse, sus manos perdían fuerza de agarre, enterrando sus uñas en el metal –Eres mío Kayn.

El agarre en su cuello fue liberado de golpe, sus pulmones se llenaron del indispensable aire mientras daba bocanadas, se giró a un costado mientras sus manos iban a su cuello, incapaz de ocultar emociones en pleno celo las lágrimas se agolparon y el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo presente, su cuello descubierto, con punzadas de dolor donde las puntas de los guantes se clavaron, asegurando marcas oscuras al día siguiente.

–Sigues siendo un cachorro aun Kayn, ni trates de volver a hacerlo –Advirtió con voz profunda, su rostro a centímetros del propio, el aroma a cedro intoxicante que lo envuelve y aturde.

El alfa se levantó de encima suyo, obviamente alterado, Zed no era indiferente a su celo y lo sabía, pero ahora el alfa se encuentra forzándose a sí mismo para no tomarlo y arrojarlo a la cama y por ese simple hecho es que tenía un mal presentimiento.   
Paseando su mano por sus cabellos soltando un suspiro, los ojos rojos se posaron en su persona y sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

–Continuara–


	4. -Capítulo 3-

Jadeo sintiendo una nueva mordida, la sangre goteando de sus hombros en finos hilos que ensucian las oscuras sabanas, sus piernas se encuentran abiertas de par en par, sujetas por las manos firmes del alfa encima suyo que ahora lame la reciente mordida sangrante. Sus manos yacen atadas a su espalda mientras que son aplastadas por su propio peso, la trenza esta suelta y sus cabellos esparcidos por toda la desordenada superficie, su pecho duele y su garganta arde horriblemente, las lágrimas fluyen libres por sus mejillas por la sobreestimulación.

Su celo no ayuda, el sonido húmedo que proporciona cada embestida lo mantiene enfermo de lujuria, las feromonas lo marean a cada bocado de aire que da y solo puede dejarse llevar con la vergüenza que siente de su comportamiento tan débil.  
Zed sigue molesto, lo sabe, puede sentirlo en el firme agarre de sus muslos, en las embestidas brutales que le proporciona mientras lo muerde, los gruñidos que escapan de su garganta y su constante necesidad de frotarse contra él. 

–D-Duele –Gimoteo, sus piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse, pero el alfa solo gruño ante su queja, embistiendo brutalmente y mordiendo su clavícula con un gruñido, ahogo el quejido mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando.

–Cierra la boca –Ordeno mirando de soslayo su rostro, los ojos rojos con pupilas dilatadas que lastimosamente conocía tan bien.

Apretó los dientes, el alfa comenzaba a enterrar sus uñas en la carne y las mordidas a arder ante el contacto del sudor y el aire. Abrió los ojos desconcertado al momento de sentir como el miembro del albino abandonaba su cuerpo de forma repentina, antes de siquiera buscar con la mirada el motivo fue tomado por su hombro y volteado con fuerza, soltando un jadeo ante aquello.

–¿Q-Que es...? 

Trato de mirar por el costado, pero su rostro fue fuertemente ahogado contra la almohada, mientras Zed volvía a penetrarlo, manteniéndolo fijo en la blanda superficie. Gimoteo sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, su cuerpo moviéndose al violento vaivén mientras era incapaz de respirar. Tiro de las ataduras de sus muñecas inútilmente, trato de mover sus piernas, patalear, pero nuevamente era completamente inútil en ese momento, sacudió su cabeza sintiendo la presión de la mano del otro liberarla, como pudo llevo su rostro hacia arriba eh inhalo, lloroso y con el rostro febril.  
Ahogo un lastimero gemido cuando fue tomado por sus antebrazos y tirado hacia arriba, sujetado por el brazo del alfa alrededor de su cintura mientras la mano del brazo contrario se aferraba a su garganta con fuerza.

–No te atrevas a volver a desobedecerme, Kayn –Hablo a su oído el alfa, voz gruesa y rasposa, los dedos alrededor de su garganta se afianzaron con fuerza, boqueo entrecerrando los ojos ante aquello, sintiendo como el otro apretaba su cuerpo al suyo –¿Entendiste? –Pregunto, sus labios pegados a su nuca rozando la marca principal que tenía.

–Y-Yo... –Trato de hablar, el sofoco le comenzaba a ganar y el calor febril de su cuerpo durante el celo no le ayudaba, sudando por cada poro y salivando cual animal, incapaz de responder.

–¡¿Entendiste?! –Gruño Zed, apretando más el agarre en su garganta, sintiendo como poco a poco el conocimiento comenzaba a desvanecerse, pintando los bordes de su visión oscuros.

–S-Sí...A-Alfa –Jadeo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia enfrente cuando fue liberado del firme agarre en su garganta, aun sujeto por el brazo del otro.

–Buen chico –Ronroneo por lo bajo dando un beso en la marca, sacando su miembro y dejándolo recostado –Junta las piernas –mando ahora más calmado que al inicio.

Atontado por la falta de aire obedeció como pudo, tembloroso y agotado junto las piernas, sintiendo como de su entrada escurría el lubricante tan molesto, dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, apretando los labios cuando sintió como entre sus muslos se introducía el miembro del alfa, quien apretaba sus rodillas manteniéndolas juntas en lo alto. Gimió al momento de sentir el glande del otro rozar con su propio miembro, comenzando un vaivén donde el miembro del alfa se frotaba con el suyo.  
No duro mucho, está al límite y su liberación llego de golpe, con un gemido gutural el semen salió disparado ensuciando su abdomen, sintiendo aun como Zed continuaba frotándose con sus piernas hasta llegar.  
Jadeante el albino libero sus piernas, viendo el semen que ensuciaba su cuerpo.

–Es tu segundo día ¿verdad? –pregunto jadeante, removiendo los cabellos de su frente, con un asentimiento respondió agotado, adolorido y con las manos aun atadas a la espalda –Bien, descansa –Dijo seco, mientras se levantaba.

–M-Maestro –llamo débil, su voz ronca escapo en un susurro doloroso –M-Mis manos...

–No creas que te eh perdonado la desobediencia tan fácil Kayn –Dijo serio mientras arreglaba sus ropas, probablemente para hacerse y dejarlo solo en el cuarto.

Guardo silencio viendo como el otro desaparecía de su rango de visión, ahogo un quejido mientras se movía de lado para no continuar aplastando sus maltratadas extremidades, quejándose del dolor que venía tras cada sesión de sexo con el mayor, sabiendo que cuando el libido del celo volviera se vería nuevamente envuelto en la nube de feromonas y las firmes garras del albino.

.:OoO:.

Tomo una respiración profunda, había ordenado limpiar el cuerpo tirado y la sangre seca que ensucia el pasillo, lo primero que pensaron los acólitos es que fue una intromisión enemiga haciendo que fueran apresurados a informarle, donde rápidamente los detuvo para aclarar que fue él, nadie pregunto nada como debía ser.  
Ahora camina con calma, sus estudiantes yacen entrenando en los patios, mientras que otro grupo se aplica en el control de sus armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, un día como cualquier otro dentro del templo.

–Disculpe, maestro –llamo uno de sus estudiantes a su espalda, con calma volteo para verlo, el joven mantenía la mirada gacha y una postura levemente inclinada –Debo preguntar, pero ¿Kayn ha ido a alguna misión nueva? Eh ido a despertarle cuando no apareció en el entrenamiento y...

–No está disponible, no tienes por qué preocuparte de él –Corto secamente, el estudiante solo asintió y se marchó nuevamente al resto de estudiantes envuelto en el silencio sin preguntas a su persona.

Soltó un gruñido, agradeciendo poder haberlo soportado hasta que el otro se fuera, no tenía por qué mostrar esa faceta tan animal al resto de sus estudiantes, no era un crio ni un adolescente, solo un alfa con un omega en pleno celo en su cuarto, con un beta preguntando por este.  
Tomo una respiración profunda para retomar su camino, teniendo que retomar el papeleo y recoger la información recolectada por sus espías.  
Sería un día largo donde estaría con la mente dividida entre sus responsabilidades y el pelinegro maniatado en su cuarto.

.:OoO:.

Se quejo y removió, sintiendo la tela de las sabanas que lo cubren ahora son asfixiantes ante el calor sofocante que le envuelve. Su respiración es agitada y su pulso acelerado, sus piernas estas húmedas por culpa del celo, con el slick resbalando de su entrada, rogando y llamando a un alfa, a Zed. Se sentía tan mareado en ese momento, su cabeza reposaba en la almohada húmeda, impregnada del fuerte aroma del albino.  
Gimoteo y gorgoteo rogando que el otro apreciara por la habitación, no tenía idea de la hora, si era de noche o de día, solo quería ser llenado por el otro, con sus manos libres y aferrándose al cuerpo del otro con desespero.  
Como odiaba su celo.

.:OoO:.

Se acercó hasta la puerta ornamentada que era su propio cuarto, acogido por la oscuridad de la noche se adentró en silencio, la habitación sumida en la misma negrura de la noche era llenada por el fuerte y concentrado aroma de las feromonas en celo, los jadeos necesitados junto a sollozos desesperados resuenan en las paredes, la fricción de las sabanas solo afirma la desesperación del omega.

Con calma cerrando la puerta tras suyo, quitando su casco y avanzando hasta la mesa de noche, todo acogido por los lloriqueos de necesidad. Busca entre los cajones, la vela antigua ya ha sido completamente consumida, con la cera fría y esparcida, recogiendo una nueva guardada y remplazando la ya consumida.

El omega se remueve, trata de tocarlo, lloriqueando, llamándolo desesperado pero lo ignora, la oscuridad es su fuerte y ver en ella no es un problema, los contornos del chicho son notorios para su vista, sabe que está al borde y llorando, pero bajo la tenue iluminación de la vela el rostro sonrojado y jadeante le es mucho más llamativo.  
El chasquido del cerillo y el fuego encendiéndose interrumpe el silencio, la llama baila por el cerillo, pegándose a la mecha y consumiéndola lentamente. Ahora bajo el tenue anaranjado de la escasa luz lo ve nítido.  
Esta con el cabello completamente esparcido, su rostro esta rojo y su mirada llorosa, las pupilas dilatadas y la saliva seca humedeciendo el costado de su rostro, todo su cuerpo está en un estado febril, lastimero y necesitado, sus manos continúan atadas y probablemente dormidas a ese punto.

–M-Maestro –llamo en un sollozo, sus ojos suplicantes y voz quebrada –P-Por favor.

–eres un desastre –Tomo asiento a un lado, el omega gimoteo queriendo acercarse –Tan patético –Murmuro mientras dejaba su mano a un lado, viendo como casi si su vida dependiera de ello el omega se apegaba a los dedos, rozándolos para llamar su atención.

Deslizando sus dedos por la piel tomo uno de los mechones negros, enredándolo y jalándolo sin compasión, escuchando con un enfermizo placer el chillido de dolor del más joven. Kayn se retorcía, sus hombros se tensaban mientras trataba de forzar las ataduras, no paso mucho hasta que decidió liberar el agarre dejando al adolorido omega soltando quejidos. Era asquerosamente llamativo para su persona, verlo ahí, uno de sus mejores alumnos, orgulloso como él solo junto a su arrogancia, retorciéndose entre lágrimas y jadeos mientras suplica para que lo folle sin compasión.

–Debería dejarte aquí, retorciéndote –Ronroneo vilmente, acariciando el mentón del chico, tocando con su pulgar el labio inferior –Llorando para que algún imbécil venga y te llene.

–P-Por favor, por favor a-alfa...

–un omega tan patético...

No tiene problema en incorporarse encima del omega, retirando sus prendas y dejándolas caer a los costados del desordenado lecho, los besos no se hacen esperar, hambrientos y húmedos, sus manos recorren cada centímetro de la piel del pelinegro, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento de este. Kayn está al borde, húmedo y listo, no tiene por qué prepararlo y tampoco es algo que sea prioridad suya, se entierra en una estocada disfrutando el gemido agudo que suelta el menor mientras su cabeza se hunde bajo la almohada y su boca se mantiene abierta en un grito mudo.

Todo se vuelve errático, no tiene por qué preocuparse, extiende ambas piernas mientras hunde sus colmillos en la piel, besando las heridas y lamiendo la sangre que fluye, deja marcas de besos y de sus dedos enterrados en la piel.  
El tiempo se volvió algo irrelevante en ese momento para su alfa, inundado en feromonas eh intoxicado por estas solo se dedica a tomar el cuerpo marcado del omega, disfrutando de como este llama y suplica a cada estocada. No puede recordar con exactitud las veces que se corrió dentro, solo sabe del sonido húmedo que hace cada que su miembro arremete y el esperma que escurre hasta ensuciar la sabana, su nudo está completamente lubricado del slick del pelinegro a ese punto.

–N-No –maulló levemente, un sollozo leve –C-Cachorros no –Jadeo, gruño molesto, que demonios tenía en mente el omega a estar alturas, con molestia tomo por los muslos al chico, empujándolos hacia arriba y volviendo a penetrar hasta introducir su nudo, escuchando el chillido de dolor del más bajo.

–Si yo quiero, llevaras a mis cachorros –Gruño a un lado de la oreja del aturdido omega, apretando su cuerpo contra el más bajo y disfrutando de su esencia que comenzaba a llenar las entrañas juveniles de este, unidos para asegurar la concepción.

Kayn boqueo, sollozo y soltó gruñidos lastimeros, todo un espectáculo para su audición, pero, ahora con el calor del momento reducido no podía darse la libertad ni el gusto de que el chico cargara una cría, no sería buena idea, no cuando aún era útil para la orden. Espero a que el nudo se desinflara, sintiendo como el contenido tibio y viscoso escapaba al momento de retirar su miembro.  
El omega era un caos, lloroso y sudando, con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración errática, se forzó a arreglarse un poco y marchar, teniendo que preparar el anticonceptivo del chico.

Por el momento Kayn aun no podía llevar a su cachorro, aún. 

–Continuara–


	5. -Capítulo 4-

La noche lo acuna entre las sombras tan familiares, son tres, un campamento con una fogata débil con llamas danzantes y leña crujiente, están distraídos hablando entre ellos, las armaduras yacen flojas y a un lado, soldados infiltrados que vagan por los bosques jónicos probablemente recopilando información, al menos tiene algo que hacer para distraerse.

Paseando entre las sombras proyectadas de los árboles se acerca asechando, no se permite hacer ruido, trepa dando un brinco a una rama, mirando fijamente, están de espaldas y bebidos, no hay esfuerzo alguno, da un brinco desenvainando el ninjato atado a su espalda, la hoja recta brillo repentinamente ante el brillo del fuego, atravesando la garganta del más cercano y bañándose en la sangre de su víctima, los otros dos restantes gritan de sorpresa, buscando sus armas, pero no les da tiempo, empuja el cuerpo en dirección en ellos quitando la hoja de la carne tibia, la sangre salpica pero no importa, aprovecha la reacción de los otros dos para camuflarse ante las sombras y moverse, corriendo hasta la espalda del contrario y dando un corte limpio en su garganta viendo el brillo carmesí salir de la herida, el ultimo grita y corre soltando su arma, los bosques jónicos son frondosos y oscuros por la noche, el hombre grita despavorido pidiendo ayuda, le es completamente patético. Se mueve entre la oscuridad acunado por las sombras hasta el, es lento en su correr o su persona es demasiado rápida moviéndose en la oscuridad, la hoja se desliza y de un golpe se clava en la carne del cráneo, atravesando y deteniendo el exasperante grito del hombre.

–Inútil –Murmuro en soledad, el cuerpo yacía tirado, quito la hoja del cráneo limpiándola en las ropas del cadáver y enfundándola nuevamente –Supongo que con estos son todos.

Fue mandado a investigar, se supone que había una infiltración, una ligera sospecha de los espías y tras casi un mes de reposo fue nuevamente liberado por el alfa albino, debían de esperar que las heridas cerraran y que no fueran tan notorias, la cojera debía de pasar y las feromonas restantes del celo debían desvanecerse hasta que solo tuviera el aroma del mayor. Ahora esta es la primera misión después de una larga reclusión.

Buscaría un poblado cercano para pasar la noche y luego volvería, por ahora quería estar el mayor tiempo posible afuera de la orden y lejos de las manos de Zed.

.:OoO:.

–Húmedo –Gruño molesto, una habitación simple, sencilla pero con un fuerte aroma cargado a humedad en la madera vieja y gastada, el precio lo justificaba, no podía esperar mucho de tan barata habitación.

Desato la trenza y se permitió sentir su cabello libre, tomando asiento en la vieja y chirriante cama de la posada, era, extraño, llevaba un tiempo con un sentimiento asfixiante que no le permitía pensar bien, era molesto, un peso en su estómago y un nuevo en su garganta, en soledad sus ojos picaban y entre la oscuridad de su cuarto se permitía llorar.

Y en estos momentos comenzó nuevamente, las lágrimas como otras veces surgieron de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta se formó incómodamente, lloro sin querer, se lamentó sin saber por qué, solo, ahogado en un dolor inexistente que tiene sin motivos llorando en la soledad. Giro queriendo parar las lágrimas, hundió su rostro en la blanda superficie con la incómoda colcha, su pecho dolía repentinamente, sus manos apretaron pro encima, como detestaba aquello.

Jadeo y entre sollozos se permitió caer en el inconsciente del sueño ahogado en un mar de lágrimas sin motivos, al menos para él.

.:OoO:.

–Nada, solo un grupo de cazadores Shurimanos–Dijo sin más, enfrente del alfa con armadura, está inquieto sin motivo y quiere largarse, pero se fuerza a mantenerse de pie enfrente.

–Ya veo, en fin, lo mejor era eliminarlo de todos modos –Sentencio Zed sin siquiera mirarle y el dolor punzante volvió levemente ante aquello. –En fin, estas libre por la tarde, puedes irte.

–Sí maestro –Dando una reverencia se marchó, caminando con paso apresurado, algunos pocos discípulos hicieron el ademan de saludarlo pero no función, continuo con un camino recto a su cuarto apretando sus dientes y sintiendo las lágrimas forzándose a salir por sus ojos.

Entro de un golpe, la puerta atrás suyo resonó al momento de cerrarla. Gruño molesto soltando un lastimero gemido, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir sin permiso nuevamente como tantas veces, camino a paso acelerado llegando a su cama y envolviéndose en esta, las sabanas usadas como un refugio para aminorar el dolor que siente.

Minutos, horas, no sabe el tiempo exacto, pero ya le han llamado cuatro veces, no le importa, la hora del almuerzo ya ha pasado hace mucho y la hora de la cena se acerca, tampoco le es importante, ahora solo está en silencio envuelto en oscuridad y permitiéndose ahogarse en una miseria son explicación donde solo puede recordar la indiferencia del alfa por algún motivo.

Otro golpe, mucho más tarde, suave y flojo, no contesta. La puerta es abierta y el frio se cuela del exterior, se encoge, no quiere voltear, sabe quién es la única persona con la suficiente autoridad para solo ingresar a su habitación, el aroma inunda la estancia solo confirmando la presencia dentro de la habitación.

–No has salido en todo el día –Dijo la voz seria.

–Me diste el día libre, no tenía ganas de hacer algo –comento con su voz amortiguada por las sabanas.

–Te saltaste el almuerzo y la cena Kayn.

–No tenía ganas de comer…

–¿Qué demonios ocurre? –Dijo fastidiado a estas alturas, acercándose a su refugio y tomando las sabanas con fuerza, tirando y sacándolo de su refugio, se quejó y se encorvo en sí mismo ocultando su rostro del contrario.

–¡No es nada, bien! –Gruño, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, su estado es deplorable, lo sabe y no quiere que el mayor se dé cuenta de aquello, pero es estúpido pensar que serviría, Zed lo toma por su hombro y lo empuja hacia abajo para que lo mire, los ojos rojos lo ven molesto.

–¿Por qué demonios lloras? –Dijo, su rostro libre del yelmo esta serio.

–¡No estoy llorando! –Se defendió inútilmente, el otro rodo los ojos molesto y presiono más su agarre en su hombro.

–No seas idiota Kayn, es obvio que estas llorando –Gruño, pero el solo se encogió en sí mismo desviando la vista.

–No lo sé, bien, no tengo idea porque lloro, solo…Solo déjame tranquilo –Resoplo, sus ojos no se permitieron ver directamente a los del alfa, solo se quedaron viendo de soslayo.

–Eres un malcriado –Dijo el alfa, apretó los ojos esperando un golpe pero solo sintió la mano firme de este en su mandíbula y los labios presionando los propios, mordiendo levemente para adentrarse en su boca.

Dio un sobresalto, quiso apartarse, pero la mano firme en su mandíbula se lo impedía, la lengua intrusa se adentró a su boca, golpeo el yelmo metálico inútilmente mientras el otro continuaba forzándose, el cuerpo más grande se posiciono encima manteniendo los labios unidos.

Era desconcertante y atemorizante, no sabía qué hacer, Zed no estaba en celo, no tendría que actuar así ¿Por qué decidió hacer esto ahora? Se removió lo que solo hizo que el agarre del mayor pasara de su quijada hasta sus hombros, aprisionándolo con fuerza. Giro su cabeza de un golpe al verse libre de la mano del alfa, rompiendo el hambriento beso con un sonido húmedo.

–¡¿Q-Que es lo que te ocurre?! –Dijo alterado, sus manos firmen en el pecho del alfa.

–Has estado actuando de esa forma desde hace tiempo, no puedes engañarme, simplemente vine a arreglarlo –Dijo con simpleza, presionándose hacia abajo siendo nuevamente retenido por sus manos.

–¡Solo llegas y te abalanzas!¡¿En qué ayuda eso?! –Gruño molesto, nuevamente sintió sus ojos picar deseando soltarse en lágrimas.

–Mira bien con quien hablas niño –Gruño el alfa quitando sus manos de su pecho y posicionándose encima de este –¿acaso no recuerdas que soy tu maestro y alfa? Ten más respeto mocoso –Los dientes blancos brillaron peligrosos frente a su rostro, con el ceño fruncido el alfa observo fijamente su rostro.

–Y-Yo l-lo siento –murmuro atontado, desviando su rostro a un costado descubriendo su cuello y presentándoselo al albino, el alfa soltó un ronroneo bajo hundiendo su nariz en la piel cicatrizada.

Ahogo un suspiro mientras sentía la lengua del mayor pasear libremente por la piel expuesta, apretó sus manos en los hombros de este mientras cerraba los ojos, al fin y al cabo, no estaba perdido en un mar de feromonas para que sea llevadero.

.:OoO:.

–¿Ya te vas? –murmuro cabizbajo, envuelto en sus sabanas con los ojos adormilados, su cuerpo duele, tiene nuevas mordidas, pero más discretas, no tiene marcas de dedos en sus caderas, pero si en sus muslos internos, esta levemente ronco y con los labios hinchados y los ojos picando.

–No puedo quedarme, lo sabes –Dijo el alfa como si nada, acomodando sus prendas, dándole una mirada de soslayo por sobre su hombro –Deberías estar bien para mañana…

–Sí, solo tengo que descansar –Miente, o al menos una parte de aquello, físicamente está bien, solo molestias que las heridas de mordedura generan y el leve escozor en su intimidad, pero de ahí en más no son más que punzadas pasajeras, pero, se siente morir, espera a que el otro se marche, que lo deje solo para poder ahogarse en ese dolor inexistente y sin explicación.

–Bien, vete mañana al entrenamiento y no te vuelvas a saltar las comidas –Sentencio para luego marcharse acunado por la noche.

Silencio, fue todo, espero un poco, no lo suficiente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y la manta sobre sus hombros fue envuelta en sí mismo, dejándose caer y sollozando ahogadamente. Un llanto silencioso, sus manos se aprietan en la tela y su rostro se oculta buscando consuelo.

.:OoO:.

–¡Me rindo! –Grito el chico alterado, su brazo crujió grotescamente doblado anormalmente atrás de su espalda, su nariz sangraba copiosamente, tenía un corte en la ceja y en los labios. 

–¡Kayn es suficiente! –llamo el instructor, pero no quería escucharlo, solo quería desahogarse, resoplo poniendo más presión en el musculo dañado, pasos apresurados y pesados se acercaron, fue tomado por el brazo y tirado asía atrás obligado a liberar al beta bajo suyo –¡Te eh dicho que es suficiente! –Gruño mostrando los dientes, pero no se intimido como otras veces, devolvió el gruñido liberándose del agarre en su brazo.

–¡Vete al diablo! –Escupió furioso, a zancadas marcho fuera del salón de entrenamiento, los estudiantes expectantes se alejaban de su paso mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

–¡¿Kayn?!¡Kayn ven aquí! –Llamo el instructor, pero lo ignoro, continúo acelerando y saliendo del recinto. 

El bullicio era mínimo, pero estaba ahí, el mediodía se hacía presente con un sol en su cúspide iluminando los patios y salones, puede escuchar un grupo más joven entrenando a la lejanía mientras otros conversan tomando su tiempo libre.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una de las paredes traseras, un patio cubierto de frondosos árboles viejos, separados del bosque jónico por las piedras apiladas. Tomo una respiración profunda y se adentró, atravesando la pared con el tan típico cosquilleo que comenzaba a desaparecer.  
Suspiro, no quería estar en la orden, no quería estar rodeado de gente, solo quería estar en la soledad y sabiendo que no podía ir y ocultarse en su cuarto los bosques aledaños a la orden fueron su refugio momentáneo. Caminando sin rumbo se adentró entre la maleza, viendo los rayos del sol colarse entre el follaje denso, partículas brillantes flotando a su alrededor mientras caminaba, a la lejanía los trinos de las aves resuenan.

–Solo –murmuro, estaba completamente solo ahora, un sentimiento cálido le envolvió, seguido de una opresión leve en su pecho, asfixiante que ignoro para continuar.

Tomo asiento entre las raíces de un viejo roble, su espalda se apoyó en la corteza, el césped bajo suyo era lo suficientemente suave como para estar cómodo. Acomodándose entre cerro los ojos dejándose caer en un sueño donde la presión en su pecho no se detenía.

.:OoO:.

–¿Nada? –Cuestión manteniendo los papeles en su mano, el acolito frente suyo negó con mirada centrada al suelo y postura recta. Ahogo un gruñido de molestia mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado y masajeaba su sien –Puedes largarte –Dijo lo más monótonamente que podía, a lo que el nombrado asintió desapareciendo de su vista entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Se estiro en su asiento mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, se le informo del incidente durante en entrenamiento y la repentina escapada del chico, espero hasta que la ira del menor menguara y salió a buscarlo por los jardines, pero nada, no habia rastro del pelinegro, ni siquiera en donde solía esconderse de cachorro. Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y los cielos se tintaron de ocre rojizo fue que el sentimiento de molestia y preocupación surgieron entremezclados.   
Mando a buscarlo a las afueras, pero los centinelas no dieron con su paradero y solo lo estreso más, ahora yace caminando entre los bosques aledaños olfateando el aire frio que comenzaba a emanar por la noche, poco a poco la luz naranja se volvió fría y azul y la luna se posiciono en la cima, se habia alejado de las paredes de la orden hace un buen tiempo y aun no habia rastros del mocoso.  
Cuando ya comenzaba a exasperarse sintió el tenue aroma oculto de Kayn, leve y entremezclado con el fuerte aroma de los arboleas alrededor. Gruño, camino a pasos firmes y rápidos hasta que finalmente dio con el chico, dormido acunado entre raíces., un rostro suave dormitando mientras sus brazos descansan sobre su vientre cómodamente.

–Kayn –llamo poniéndose de cuclillas, miro serio al chico dormido, no quería ser agresivo, pero no tiene paciencia y Kayn sabe acabar los pocos restos de calma que tiene –Kayn –llamo nuevamente, insistente mientras golpe suavemente la mejilla con sus dedos.

Nada, el omega sigue dormido y su paciencia como siempre se termina fácilmente con el chico frente suyo. No espero y el apacible rostro dormido fue golpeado de una cachetada obligando al chico a despertar alterado de un brinco.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –Grita furioso, su mano busca inconsciente algo con que defenderse, pero encuentra solo madera y musgo, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa viendo al alfa albino frente suyo. –¿Qué es…?

–¿Qué demonios crees que haces mocoso? Escapando así de la orden para venir a dormir –Gruño, su cuerpo aprisiono el más bajo, acorralándolo a la madera que comenzaba a humedecerse. 

–Yo, solo quería estar tranquilo ¿Bien? –Gruño el omega incomodo, su cuerpo entero empujado abajo queriendo escapar, el pelinegro bufo desviando la mirada, miedo en su aroma y ojos, sintió un tirón en su vientre al verlo –Mejor vamos, ya me castigaras en la orden –refunfuño entre dientes Kayn, pero no planeaba dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

–¿tranquilo de qué? –su mano empujo el pecho del otro dejándolo apoyado en la firme superficie, un estremecimiento del cuerpo ajeno y ojos abiertos de par en par esperando sus movimientos. –Casi le arrancas el brazo a uno de tus hermanos Kayn ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? –Sus labios se acercaron a los del más jóvenes, ojos dorados fijos en su persona expectantes.

–D-Dijiste que no importaba –Susurro conteniendo el aliento, su mano presiono más fuerte el pecho del omega y este siseo incomodo, sus dientes salieron al descubierto en un intento de intimidar, le causo gracia.

–No, no importa, pero no sabes controlarte aun Kayn –mordió sin previo aviso el lóbulo del más joven, tomando por el hombro a este cuando sintió como se sobresaltaba, queriendo escapar rápidamente.

–¡¿Q-Que demonios haces?! –la voz temblorosa forzada a sonar agresiva resuena en un eco solitario, no hay vida silvestre más que insectos lejanos que suenan levemente, luciérnagas iluminan tenuemente a la distancia de donde ambos se encuentras –Carajo, ya lo hiciste ayer, por qué demonios…

–Cállate –ordeno tomando los labios del más joven mientras aplastaba con su cuerpo entero al otro, su rodilla presionando la entrepierna del omega y separando sus piernas mientras sus manos acorralan el cuerpo más bajo contra el grueso tronco.

El más joven peleo para su desagrado, removiéndose hasta separa sus libios con un sonido húmedo, jadeante Kayn rasguña y patalea queriendo quitarlo de encima pero nunca a funcionado y no lo hará ahora. Molesto ante el berrinche se separa levemente para tomar al chico, pero este aprovecha, su cuerpo se sumerge en una neblina negra que traspasa la madera del árbol.

Asombrado mira por un momento el espacio vacío para luego levantarse furioso, si Kayn quiere jugar así, bien.

.:OoO:.

Corrió aterrado, es ágil, lo sabe, pero teme que no sea suficiente y sabe en el fondo que no lo es. Salta raíces sobresaliente, traspasa grandes troncos ganando cosquilleos incomodos y jadeos rápidos, esquiva las ramas sobresalientes y ahoga quejidos cuando algunas golpean sus costados.

Tan centrado esta en su escape que no vela ráfaga negra que pasa a su lado, logra esquivar el golpe sorpresivo, pero es tarde cuando nota que no es una figura sólida, siente un tirón desde su trenza y su cuerpo es jalado hacia atrás, un grito de dolor escapa de sus labios mientras cae de espalda al suelo jadeando, tose y ahoga un quejido cuando siente la presión en su estómago repentinamente.

–hijo de… –Gruñe entre dientes, pero solo puede jadear cuanto el pie en su estómago presiona más firme, la tenue iluminación destaca la silueta del adulto encima suyo, rostro oculto, pero aroma de ira y lujuria que odia tanto y que a si vez pareciera no poder vivir sin él.

–Cuida tus palabras Kayn, sabes –el adulto saca su pie de encima, poniéndose a su altura, antes de que intentara levantarse siente el filo de las cuchillas dobles del alfa, gruñe y frunció el ceño mientras la punta del metal presiona su pecho –Si no fueras uno de mis mejores alumnos ya te habría roto los malditos tobillos y usado para criar.

–N-No te atreverías –jadeo desafiante, no era capaz de distinguir la expresión del mayor pero el silencio era asfixiante entre ambos –Z-Zed…

–No me tientes mocoso –gruño.

Incorporándose el alfa le tomo por el brazo y tiro, se quejo ante el fuerte dolor repentino en su brazo para luego verse empujado y apresado contra uno de los árboles, una mano yace apretando su cuello mientras el rostro del mayor está a centímetros del suyo.

Es rápido y violento, un choque de labios donde el sabor a sangre se hace presente, duele, el mayor habia mordido su labio, la mano de este atrajo su cintura pegando ambas pelvis incómodamente, se remueve, puede sentir la dureza del contrario por sobre la tela y aquello solo le dan ganas de llorar, preguntándose el motivo de aquello, porque de nuevo.  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza, abrazo los hombros del alfa y oculto su rostro, si terminaban rápido volverían a la orden y él podría ocultarse, pero al parecer Zed quería prolongar aquello, jugo con la cuerda de su pantalón mientras su cuerpo lo asfixia contra el árbol, sus labios juegan en su cuello mordisqueando la venda levemente para luego ir por la piel expuesta de la clavícula y marcar con besos.  
Tembló, sus dedos se enterraron en la tela de los hombros del alfa mientras este comenzó a desatar su cinturón, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras su rostro se presionaba más fuertemente en el hombro del otro.  
Zed se habia separado levemente, desatando finalmente el cinturón de cuerda y dejando la prenda caer, la mano enguantada del alfa toco la piel expuesta, amasando bajo su palma, sin decir palabra el alfa lo separo de su hombro volteándolo y dejándolo aprisionado contra la madera, alterado sus dedos rascaron la corteza sintiendo trozos de esta hundirse levemente en sus uñas. 

–Se un buen chico Kayn –hablo Zed a un costado, sintió repentinamente el tibio calor de la piel ajena, la mano del alfa yace desenguantada rozando sus labios, la yema de los dedos presionan mientras la respiración del otro roza su oído –Abre la boca.

Duda, pero no quiere ser golpeado de nuevo ni quiere que el alfa se vuelva agresivo de golpe, separa levemente los labios, los dedos entrar y hurgan, aprieta los ojos y tiembla, Zed susurra suave que lama pero no se siente capaz de hacerlo, le da asco, puede sentir la insistencia y sabe que si no obedece el alfa se molestara, mueve suavemente la lengua, los dígitos dentro se mueven con ella, apretándola, presionando, pronto siente la saliva en su boca ser demasiada, escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios y bajando por su mentón.

Sin aviso el alfa retira sus dedos, su lengua los sigue hasta que abandonan su boca, jadea, la saliva aun escurre, pero ahora puede tragar. Jadea cuando los dedos fríos y húmedos rozan su trasero, viajando por la piel hasta rozar su entrada, jugando con el anillo de músculos, presionando levemente.

–Ya sabes Kayn –hablo en un tono grueso, sus dedos presionan con insistencia, traga saliva incomodo –No vayas a tensarte –asiente presionando su frente en la corteza, jadea y su columna se curva mientras aprieta los dientes.

No puede acostumbrarse, el celo es más fácil, su propio cuerpo se prepara su maldita sistema se intoxica de feromonas y se pierde en su mente, ahora es consciente, lo odia y detesta, el digito comienza a adentrarse y un vacío crece en la boca de su estómago, quiere llorar pero no se da el lujo, gime incomodo pegando su frente, Zed se vuelve insistente, el segundo digito comienza a presionar y no lo puede evitar, su espalda se pone recta y gimotea, el alfa parece notarlo pero no le da realmente importancia.   
Pronto esta siendo follado con dos dedos, gime bajo y adolorido, el lubricante comienza a fluir mientras Zed insiste en golpear su próstata con sus dedos y hacerlo perder la razón.

Odia a Zed por todo, odia su cuerpo que lo acepta, odia su repugnante instinto de sumisión, se odia a si mismo y odia cada maldito roce que tiene con el alfa mayor.

–¡A-Agh! M-Mierda –gruñe, tiene todo pecho pegado a la madera del árbol, Zed suelta una risa profunda y desea golpearlo, pero no puede ni se atreve. Habiendo entrado de golpe el alfa apresa su cadera con una mano enterrando sus dedos con saña en la piel.

–¿No eres un adulto Kayn? –rio el alfa, moviéndose levemente, su voz es gruesa y profunda y solo le causa nauseas –No llores, deberías estar acostumbrado.

–N-No estoy llorando –Gruño, pero no puede engañar a nadie, hay un tono quebrado y un nudo en su garganta, las lagrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos sin caer.

–Claro…

Gime fuertemente mientras abraza el árbol, Zed comienza brusco, demasiado, a decir verdad, sale casi por completo dejando su glande adentro para luego arremeter con fuerza desmedida, empujando sus caderas y haciendo que su propio miembro roce con la aspereza del árbol, siseando adolorido.

No se detiene, Zed sabe que está incomodo, pero no le interesa, acomodándose el alfa presiona con su mano libre su hombro pegando su parte superior al árbol mientras la otra continúa guiando su cadera con las envestidas, manteniéndolo apresado. Usa sus propias manos para amortiguar inútilmente, es morboso, el fresco de la noche roza la piel expuesta y cálida, el sudor se engría rápido y el slick que escurre entre sus piernas se enfría y pega a la piel.

Grita cuando se trenza es jalada nuevamente, mira de soslayo al alfa.

–¿Por qué callarte, no? No hay nadie alrededor Kayn – el alfa ronroneo morboso, sonriendo ladino, lo odia.

–J-Jodete –logra decir antes de que Zed empujara con fuerza, rozando su próstata, insistiendo en el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

No puede contenerse más, ya no aguanta y gime, da alaridos fuertes y llorosos acompañados de gemidos lujuriosos, no puede respirar bien, el alfa no para de estimularlo y se siente ido, el árbol y la mano del alfa son lo único que evitan que caiga ahora. No sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado, no tiene noción de su entorno, solo sabe que el miembro del mayor comienza a ensancharse más y las envestidas se vuelven arrítmicas. Su cuerpo tiembla, chilla cuando el nudo del mayor se fuerza y solo puede boquear cuando siente el esperma.

Es tirado de su trenza y obligado a apoyarse en el pecho del mayor, sus ojos están nublados, el aroma del alfa es fuerte a su alrededor, sus ojos viajan por la oscuridad del bosque viendo de soslayo el mentón y el cabello blanco del alfa, suspira, solo quería que esto terminara de una vez.

–Se un buen omega Kayn –habla Zed, su mano acaricia su cabello mientras lo abraza por la cintura.

–S-Si –murmura atontado y solo se deja llevar por el cansancio. 

–Continuara–


	6. -capítulo 5-

El grupo entero se mueve entre árboles, como se supone que cayeron tan vilmente en una emboscada, como demonios fallaron ¿habia algún traidor? Los centinelas se equivocaron, los espías erraron algo o Noxus habia decidido tener información falsa.  
Era un grupo grande, armados y protegidos con pesadas armaduras, por su parte ellos apenas iban protegidos, se suponía que no seria un maldito mini ejército, ya habían caído tres de ellos bajo el filo de las armas noxianas, cuerpos atravesados y tirados por el césped.  
Resopla, solo quedan tres incluyéndolo, no pueden ni, aunque intentaran, fue literalmente arrastrado por Nakuri para alejarse de la pelea, odia huir, pero es inútil pelear, una batalla perdida desde el primer cuerpo que callo con la flecha atravesando su frente.

–¡Cuidado! –Grita el segundo acolito, pestañea sin saber a que se refiere hasta que el dolor es punzante, le atraviesa el cuerpo y loe obliga a caer.

–¡Mierda! –Nakuri se detiene mientras el tercero observa impaciente, no sabe que pasa el dolor en su pierna lo tiene aturdido y jadeante.

–¡Tenemos que irnos!¡Ahora! –grita su otro compañero, siente que lo levantan y gimotea ante el movimiento, escucha algo metálico y filoso caer al suelo.

El viento choca con su cuerpo, sabe que es Nakuri quien lo carga pero nada más, todo se nubla a su alrededor y los sonidos se opacan por el pulso acelerado de su corazón, el dolor continua, siente la humedad pegarse incómodamente con la tela de su pantalón. 

No sabe nada, no entiende que ocurre, pronto todo se nubla a su alrededor y la oscuridad le envuelve en la inconciencia.

.:OoO:.

Resopla molesto, ya escucho lo que los dos acólitos tenían que decir, esta furioso, como demonios no lo noto, demasiado claro entre notas y papeles. Asimila, por suerte no perdió realmente un gran numero de acólitos, el único inconveniente era Kayn.

Habia limpiado y cerrado la herida, pero la recuperación de los tejidos, el hueso, todo seria lento y lo sabe, fue una herida profunda y ahora el omega apenas y podría moverse de la cama.

–¿problemas de dormitorio? –rodo los ojos, miro a la mujer en el marco con brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiono sin molestarse en preguntar como habia entrado.

–Escuche lo que ocurrió, ya sabes, rumores, rumores –movió su mano al aire, los ojos violetas miran fijamente a su persona –¿puedo saber que paso?

–información falsa, una emboscada, probablemente pensaron que iría con ellos –resoplo, brazos cruzados mientras vigilaba la alfa en su estancia, la mujer paseo por el lugar con calma.

–Ya veo ¿esta bien? Y sabes a quien me refiero –la mujer vio directamente, fija, una sonrisa tenue.

–Herido, mal –gruño.

–¿y estas bien con eso? Quiero decir, deberías estar estresado, desesperado por el bien de tu lindo omega –Se burlo la mujer acercándose, su rostro jocoso mirándolo fijamente.

–Vete al diablo Syndra –gruño en la cara de la albina la cual se separó en una carcajada.

–Vaya, tranquilo –la mujer le dio la espalda confiada –¿cuan malo es querido? –pregunto ahora más seria, curiosa más no poder.

–Quizás de cuatro a seis meses –gruñe molesto, frotando la sien –es grave, fue una suerte poder arreglarlo.

–Hum, inútil durante mucho tiempo –comento la alfa pensativa –¿Qué harás? No puedes matarlo, creo…

–No, no puedo –bufo, no quería pensar en que haría con Kayn durante demasiado tiempo.

–¡Wow! Zed, mira –La alfa se acercó dramáticamente –Tienes una cana –Comento tomando su cabello, dio un golpe a la mano de al alfa viéndola fijamente.

–¿ahora que es? –gruño, odia que la alfa guste molestarlo, odia tener un trato con esta por conveniencia y no poder matarla en ese mismo momento.

–Estas volviéndote viejo Zed –murmuro burlesca, señalando su persona –no tienes legado más que la orden, pero ¿y qué? ¿Quién la guiara cuando mueras? Ahhh que mal…

–¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso Syndra? –Impaciente vio a la mujer que sonreía levemente, con ojos brillantes y fijos en su persona.

–Planta un árbol –Levanto su mano, un dedo mientras nombraba –Escribe un libro –Levanto el segundo burlesca – y ten…un…hijo –enfatizo la alfa, con los tres dedos levantados –Se que no plantaras un árbol, no rodeado de ellos, o quizás sí, es cosa tuya querido, un libro, bueno, tienes tu tiempo, crea una buena historia me interesa leerla.

–no quiero cachorros –escupió molesto, pero la alfa no parece satisfecha.

–¡Vamos! ¿para que más te sirve? Estará gran parte de su embarazo inútil, incapaz de moverse ¿para qué más serviría un omega Zed? Piénsalo, un cachorro que criar, entrenar, quizás un arma mejor que la rota que tienes aquí –Susurro vilmente la alfa –Vamos, Zeddy, puedes hacerme tía –guiño un ojo para luego soltar una carcajada sonora que resonó por las cuatro paredes de la estancia.

.:OoO:.

Despierta envuelto en el familiar aroma del alfa, gimotea y se estira levemente antes de gritar de dolor y dejarse caer, su cuerpo entero punzando de dolor, especialmente su pierna que tiembla entre espasmo. 

Aprieta los dientes y miera su alrededor con dolor punzante, el cuarto yace en una tenue iluminación por las velas, mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Zed sentado con brazos cruzados mirándole. Traga grueso y se encoge a sabiendas que el alfa estaría furiosa con esté fracaso.

–Yo…

–No lo menciones, fue error de información –aclaro el albino.

–Yo ¿Qué es? –señala con la mirada su pierna oculta, todo su cuerpo se encuentra tenso ante el dolor que lo atraviesa.

–Fractura –Comento monótono sin darle más detalle de esta –estarás cuatro meses mínimo en cama, otros dos para volver a moverte con normalidad .

–Mierda –gruñe y se hunde en las almohadas bajo suyo con frustración –¿Qué hago aquí? No sería mejor estar en mi habitación o en la enfermería…

–Lo seria, sí, pero necesito que estés aquí –Contesta con simpleza el mayor, ojos fijos en su persona.

–¿necesitarme? –se extrañó, pero el mayor no respondió. El silencio pronto los envolvió bajo la luz titilante de las velas.

Zed solo asintió para luego marcharse y dejarlo solo dentro del cuarto insonoro. Suspiro y se acomodó, se sentía agotado, atontado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor que atraviesa constantemente su cuerpo cada cierto tiempo.

.:OoO:.

Van cinco veces que desata y ata su cabello, el dolor a disminuido pero no desaparecido, esta sentado en la cama del alfa mientras este se habia marchado a su oficina dentro de la orden. Lleva casi una semana dentro y el estrés le carcome, le frustra tener que estar quito durante demasiado tiempo para ahora estar postrado en una cama sin poder moverse.

–Suficiente –Gruñe molesto, quita las sabanas y ve las vendas sujetar el cabestrillo que mantiene su pierna quita. Baja primero aquella que no fue lesionada, disfrutándola sensación del suelo en la planta de su pie, toma una respiración profunda y baja la segunda, lo siente adormecido pero lo ignora, cuenta hasta tres y se levanta de golpe –¡Agh! –Grita y cae al suelo sujetándose de sus brazos, siente el dolor palpitante abrazar su pierna y cadera –Mierda…

Apoya su frente en el suelo recostándose, todo su cuerpo tiembla de dolor mientras trata de calmarse. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, escucha pasos y el olor de Zed se hace presente dentro del cuarto.

–¿Qué demonios hiciste? –el alfa reclama agitado y molesto, levanta levemente el rostro para ver al albino, tiene un leve tic en el ojo y una mueca dolorosa que no entiende.

–Solo quería levantarme –Murmura frustrado cual niño recostado completamente en el suelo.

–¿No entiendes que no debes moverte? –gruñe y se acerca molesto, se encoge pero sabe que es inútil. Zed pasa su mano por su pecho levantándolo, sisea y el alfa contrae otra mueca de dolor y termina de levantarlo y dejarlo nuevamente recostado en la cama. Esta molesto y lo sabe, el ceño fuertemente fruncido y los dientes apretujados.

–Lo siento, solo, no soporto estar tanto tiempo encerrado –Reclama molesto sentándose pero el alfa lo presiona por los hombros para que se recueste.

se encoge mientras se hunde, quiere gruñir pero calla apretando los labios y viendo fijamente al alfa que tiene una mirada filosa sobre su persona. Una orden silenciosa que acata quedándose quieto, Zed se incorpora y marcha, cuando las puertas se cierras suelta la respiración que contuvo todo ese tiempo y siente lagrimas traicioneras formarse en sus ojos que seca rápidamente.  
Odia estar en cama.

.:OoO:.

Suspira y se acomoda, un mes y al menos no siente un dolor terrible cada que mueve su pierna, pero eso no quita que a sido un horror no solo por la indeseada fractura si no por la misma presencia de Zed, si bien el alfa no pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del cuarto si esta durante la noche.  
Cuando era más joven se pregunto como seria dormir junto a Zed, ahora es un hecho que es arrastrado a los brazos del alfa en donde para su disgusto se siente completamente agradable y cálido. Algunas veces trata de soltarse y por ende se gana un gruñido grave y ser arrastrado nuevamente a la prisión del albino donde termina dormido y abandonado cuando despierta durante la mañana.

Levanta su pierna herida viéndola, al menos ya era capaz de moverla más cómodamente sin querer llorar del dolor.

–¡Agh! –jadea cuando siente un calambre golpear su vientre que lo deja quieto sobre la blanda superficie, sus ojos viajan alrededor –Mierda –murmura y cubre su rostro al darse cuenta, su celo se estaba acercando antes de que todo pasara y ahora mismo se decide llegar inoportunamente –no quiero esto –gimotea frustrado apretando las manos sobre su rostro, no quiere seguir en cama, no quiere seguir rodeado del aroma del alfa, no quiere pasar el celo nuevamente con Zed pero no tiene opción.

Solloza frustrado hasta que su cuerpo comienza a calentarse indeseadamente, aprieta los dientes y bufa frustrado cuando pronto sus feromonas se mezclan con las del alfa en el cuarto y su entrada comienza a secretar el lubricante. Lo único que agradece del celo es como se pierde en la inconciencia del calor y las feromonas como ahora, que sus manos torpes buscan liberarse de las prendas que lleva y su cabello se revuelve entre las sabanas, su pierna herida tiene pequeños roces que lo hacen gemir de dolor pero no lo detienen de buscar liberarse de las prendas que carga encima. 

Gime cuando siente que Zed vuelve a ingresar al cuarto, el viento frio se cuela y sabe que afuera es de noche, el alfa gruñe y su cuerpo se mueve para presentarse a este, ojos nublados y húmedos que ruegan por la atención del alfa en presencia.

Son días borrosos y húmedos, donde recuerda las mordidas que pintan su piel, las huellas de los dedos que dejo Zed en sus muslos y las veces que el propio alfa lo habia anudado, es la ultima ronda donde su conciencia comienza a volver en sí, donde su hormonas se calman y su cuerpo se resiente.

Aun así, Zed parece encimado en continuar, se afirma a la cabecera con suerte, el alfa no para de envestir, hay un sonido húmedo proveniente de su entrada a sabiendas que el semen ya dentro se desborda y sale con cada estocada. El rostro del albino esta oculto entre su cuello y hombro mientras mantiene su pierna herida sobre su hombro permitiéndole continuar adentrándose.

–Hum, y-ya es s-suficiente –jadea agotado pero el alfa no lo escucha, aprieta los dientes cuando siente como Zed se aprieta y el nudo se adentra en su interior uniéndolos nuevamente, suelta un suspiro agotado y sus manos se sueltas de la cabecera mientras gime suave –demasiado –murmura atontado, Zed parece más concentrado en mantenerlo quieto que en lo que habla, su mano viaja a los cabellos blancos y los acaricia.

–Debería bastar –jadea Zed ya mientras se separa, sus manos caen a los costados cuando el alfa se incorpora, el pecho descubierto y los cabellos revueltos. Las manos del mayor aún continúan en su cadera aunque ya habia bajado su pierna que ahora reposaba al costado de la cadera del alfa.

–¿Qué…debería bastar? –murmura adormecido, su mano inconsciente viaja hasta su vientre, acariciando con las yemas, se siente demasiado lleno en esos momentos, una opresión en su vientre que le incomoda.

No hay respuesta alguna, la duda crece y sus ojos no abandonan la figura del mayor. Suspira cuando el nudo baja pero Zed no sale, se incomoda y mueve pero ante el mínimo intento de separarse el alfa gruñe y lo presiona nuevamente pegándose. Se queja pero el mayor no dice nada, es ya cuando siente los ojos pesados y el cuerpo caer en el sueño que siente al otro abandonar su interior y dejarlo descansar.

Despierta atontado y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, quiere darse un baño pero necesita primero al alfa mayor, resopla viendo el cabestrillo con ira mal contenida. Tantea la mesa de noche buscando el tan familiar vaso de cerámica pero no encuentra nada. Pestañea y se incorpora a pesar del dolor punzante de su espalda baja.

–¿Dónde? –sus ojos viajan buscando pero nada, tampoco esta el olor dulzón del té.

Frunce el ceño sin saber que hacer ahora, es incómodo, hay algo dentro suyo que se retuerce de temor y pánico, quiere salir y buscar a Zed, pone los pies en el suelo siseando ante la brusquedad, respira queriendo apoyarse en algo pero no encuentra nada.  
Las puertas se abren y ve como el alfa hace aparición con el ceño fruncido, no lleva nada con él y eso solo le preocupa.

–Eh, Zed –llama temeroso mientras se encoge de hombros, el alfa asiente permitiéndole continuar, traga dudoso y aprieta las sabanas bajo sus manos –¿p-por qué…por qué no está el té que sueles darme? 

–¿para que lo querrías? –pregunta con voz plana, se encoge y siente el frio sudor escurrir por su espalda.

–¿E-Eh? Bueno, n-no se supone que es para, ya sabes –Siente un nudo formarse en su estomago que presiona violentamente, mira el rostro del alfa esperando algo, una reacción, esperando que Zed se haya olvidado pero no, nada, solo la monotonía del rostro del albino.

–¿Para?

–V-Vamos, M-Maestro –Quiere llorar pero no puede y no lo hará frente al alfa, muerde su labio y se encoge, toma una respiración profunda –P-Para n-no quedar e-en cinta…

–entonces deberías saber por que no te lo di Kayn –habla calmado y le enferma.

–¿Q-Que?¡¿P-Por qué?! Pensé que no… –Grita alterado pero calla, los ojos del mayor lo silencian fríamente y su cuerpo se encoge de pavor.

–Venia a ver si estabas bien, eso parece, ahora vuelve a la cama –ordena y se marcha dejándolo solo dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Se quedo en silencio al borde de la cama, sus manos viajan a su vientre y lo apretuja con horror, comienza a sentir su respiración acelerarse y las lagrimas desbordar, no quería, él no quería tener un cachorro, no quería una cría de Zed.

–Por favor…No…

–Continuara–


	7. -Capítulo 6-

Se siente mal, lo odia, ya no necesita el cabestrillo, pero no es capaz de caminar bien aún. Esta entre los brazos del alfa y le enferma, todo de Zed le enferma.

Odia sentirse pesado, odia sentir como alegro crece dentro suyo, al bajar la vista es capaz de ver el bulto formarse y se siente repugnante, varias veces trato de golpearse, pero es detenido y ahora vigilado como un prisionero.

Su mano viaja a su vientre inconsciente, no hay movimiento, apenas es notable, pero lo siente repugnante, algo que no debería estar ahí. Trata como otras veces de al menos separarse de Zed, pero el alfa es posesiva hasta en sus sueños y lo arrastra gruñendo, con el embarazo el albino a estado insoportable, más de lo habitual, para más tiempo entre las cuatro paredes que en la orden y solo quiere terminar con todo.

–Te odio –murmura entre la oscuridad del cuarto, no sabe a quién se lo dice, al crio en su vientre, al alfa a su espalda que lo apresa entre sus brazos o a sí mismo y su vida.

.:OoO:.

Media hora, tiene media hora, se recuerda mientras se apoya en la pared, no se detiene a recoger nada. Respira y atraviesa la pared, la sensación se siente nostálgica, cierra los ojos ante la tenue luz de la madrugada, Zed había tenido que salir a ver los espías que venían llegando, tenía un lapso corto de tiempo y lo aprovecharía, aunque tenga que correr con su pierna herida.

No se detiene, las prendas que llevan son de Zed, sueltas y mal amarradas, pero no le interesa, solo quiere apresurarse en ese momento. Atraviesa los jardines y burla los guardias o eso cree, no le interesa, continua con pasos largos mientras jadea. Cada que puede atraviesa troncos o rocas con tal de poner distancia entre ambos, zigzaguea entre árboles y cambia repentinamente de ruta.

El sol está en su punto máximo cuando no puede más, es una carretera de tierra donde con suerte pasan comerciantes. No puede más, está agotado y mareado, suda y jadea, cuando sale de la arboleda solo se desploma rindiéndose, queriendo llorar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –oye lejano, sus ojos viajan y ve dos figuras borrosas que le atemorizan, no son familiares y no está en un estado para pelear –¿querido? –Quiere huir, pero apenas puede moverse.

–¿Qué crees? –escucha levemente, es masculina la voz, hay un murmullo, siente como una mano delgada y fría toca su frente y se encoge, un suspiro y el tacto desaparece.

–Está mal querido tenemos que…. –Los sonidos desaparecen y se envuelve en el miedo del desconcierto.

Reacciona cuando se ve siendo movido, hay algo suave cubriéndolo, hay voces atrás suyo, escucha el rechinar de la madera y los cascos de los caballos. Se incorpora temeroso viendo hacia atrás, hay una mujer con cabellos blancos junto a un hombre igualmente canoso, pestañea desconcertado, no los conoces, son olores borrosos que se camuflan con el ambiente.

–¡Ya despertaste querido! –reacciona y ve a la mujer sonriéndole, es mayor, las arrugas adornan su rostro y sus ojos son cansados por el tiempo –¿te encuentras bien muchacho?

–yo… –desconfía, siempre tiene que desconfiar, pero ahora no sabe qué hacer, esta desconcertado, agotado. Su mano se posa sobre su vientre y lo odia, pero la mujer sonríe suavemente.

–¿Qué hace un omega en cinta tirado en la nada? –pregunta calmada, su marido tose a su lado, pero la mujer solo ríe –lo siento si te incomodo muchacho.

–N-No…no es eso…

–¿Dónde está tu alfa de todos modos? –cuestiona el hombre y se encoge, no quiere hablar de aquello, hay silencio y luego una risa suave proveniente de la mujer.

–olvídalo querido ¿tienes dónde ir? Es peligroso que vayas por ahí embarazado… –la preocupación es genuina y quiere llorar, niega ante aquello y la mujer parece sorprendida.

–Y-Yo…no tengo donde ir… –su mano viaja al vientre, quiere rasgar y arrancar lo que sea que está creciendo dentro, pero no puede.

–amor –murmura la mujer mientras ve a su marido, hay silencio y un asentimiento entre los dos –Sabes, hum, nuestra hija ya hace mucho se fue de casa –comento con calma la mujer, ojos negros pero suaves que lo miran con afecto –¿no quieres quedarte con nosotros? Es algo lejos…

–¿Lejos? –cuestiona, la mujer asiente con calma.

–Tenemos que rodear la montaña –comenta el hombre, pestañea, si es lejos puede desaparecer, alejarse de Zed.

–Y-Yo…está bien –acepta y la mujer sonríe suave, hay un pequeño momento de alivio que le invade y se permite relajarse.

El viaje es largo, la mujer le recomienda dormir mientras conversa con su marido. El obedece, no quiere saber nada, ni el camino ni a donde va, si muere que así sea, pero será lejos de Zed, de la orden, de todo. Se recuesta y sus manos abrazan inconscientemente su vientre mientras cae en el sueño.

.:OoO:.

Asiente y permite que se marchen, tiene que revisar la información entregada, pero se siente incómodo, algo no está bien y lo sabe muy dentro suyo, siente su alfa rasgar y gruñir, pero no comprende el motivo.

Se encamina entre los pasillos hasta dar con su cuarto y, por ende, donde esta Kayn. Abre la puerta esperando encontrar al molesto omega, pero nada, no hay rastro ni señal de este, su aroma está presente pero su persona no. Parpadea desconcertado y se adentra a la habitación, llama primero calmado esperando una jugarreta de parte del pelinegro como forma de venganza por mantenerlo aquí, pero nada, busca por todo el lugar, pero no hay rastro alguno.

Gruñe molesto y se encamina al cuarto del omega esperando quizás que este en un acto de rebeldía haya caminado hasta su cuarto y encerrado ahí, no puede perder de vista al menor, no con su cría dentro de este y no con la actitud del omega hacia su propio embarazo.

Los acólitos que rondan por la orden se ven desconcertados, los alfas retroceden ante el aroma iracundo que emana de su persona y los betas solo se alejan. Cuando llega a los dormitorios no repara en detenerse ni pensar, abre de golpe la ya conocida puerta, pero nada, todo está igual, no hay señales de que nada haya sido movido, el aroma de Kayn es ahora casi inexistente debido a que el chico se encontraba en su habitación y no la propia.

–¿Dónde demonios? –está furioso y no sabe si es por la desaparición en si o la desobediencia del omega. Hay un titubeo a su espalda y solo voltea con un profundo gruñido que encoge al beta presente.

–M-Maestro –llama, Nakuri es quien se atrevió a acercarse, el chico está nervioso, no lo culpa, no es propio de su persona mostrar emociones y mucho menos ahora que expele ira pura.

–¿Qué? –pregunta, su voz es grave y amenazante, el beta frente suyo se encoge aún más y suda dudoso si debería de hablar.

–Yo, bueno todos –hace una pausa nervioso, mira a su espalda y ve el grupo igual de nervioso que el joven frente suyo –¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Lo piensa, puede simplemente decir que no les importa y ordenarles volver a sus actividades, pero, sabe bastante bien que los bosques aledaños son grandes y Kayn sabe bastante bien como escapar, si va solo a buscarlo es probable que no lo encuentre a sabiendas que el chico no es estúpido y no ira hasta sus “escondites secretos” cerca de la orden.

–Kayn –dice y se controla para no gruñir directamente, Nakuri pestañea desconcertado –No esta, desapareció, su pierna aún no está del todo recuperada.

–¿Cómo que desapareció? –el beta parece alterado y le molesta, pero lo ignora lo mejor que puede.

–Así es, lo estaba buscando, pero no hay señales de él…

–yo...

–Es probable que este rondando por los bosques, necesito que lo busquen, no debería ir lejos con la pierna lesionada –Ordena y el joven asiente, antes de voltear duda, pero pregunta.

–Disculpe, Maestro, pero ¿Por qué Kayn escaparía? –duda, no hay respuesta y Nakuri no insiste.

Tan pronto el joven se acerca al grupo de acólitos informa de la orden directa y asienten, ve como se despliegan y marchan para buscar al desaparecido “beta”.

Por su parte gruñe, tiene que buscarlo igualmente siendo el único que es capaz de detectar el aroma claro de Kayn. Se marcha no sin antes dar una última mirada a la habitación y cerrar la puerta de esta, no hay tiempo, herido o no Kayn es un testarudo y probablemente quiera escapar a como dé lugar, aunque le cueste su propia pierna.

.:OoO:.

Nada, eso es lo que consiguieron, ya es te noche y ninguno de sus acólitos encontró al omega, el desconcierto estaba presente entre todos ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta principal, Kayn arrogante como él no llegaría y huiría solo porque sí, aunque no tiene buena fama entre sus hermanos aun así era alguien importante dentro de la misma orden y era preocupante su repentina desaparición.

Las teorías no faltaron y cuando ya la mayoría estaba en el comedor se esparcieron, desde que el joven fue “secuestrado” dentro de la orden hasta que habia decidido “traicionarlos” dando información interna, pero Zed sabe que el omega solo estaba huyendo y herido o no habia logrado escaparse.

El estrés le carcome mientras trata de meditar, pero no puede, no puede calmarse ni esperar, Kayn está desaparecido y no puede encontrarlo , no entiende como, pero el chico habia logrado moverse mucho más rápido de lo que pensó con su herida, solo no pudo hacerlo y eso le enfurece ¿Quién lo ayudo? ¿Dónde se fue?

Tiene que encontrar a como dé lugar al omega antes de que este siquiera haga algo a la cría que lleva dentro.

.:OoO:.

Cuanto llevaban viajando, quizás dos o tres días, no cuenta, pero la pareja es demasiado amable y no puede no sentirse mal por ello, mira su vientre y aunque no es notorio a simple vista, ahí está, el leve bulto del ser que crece dentro suyo.

La anciana es demasiado maternal y le duele, porque no entiende por qué la mujer es tan amable con un desconocido, algunas veces cuando se pierde en su mente siente el tacto suave de la mano anciana entre sus cabellos y se encoge de miedo para luego ser reconfortado con la mujer, el esposo es igual de amable que su mujer, tratándolo como si fuera su propio hijo, no tiene sentido, no lo entiende y le sienta mal.

–¿Por qué? –cuestiona ya al quinto día de viaje, la pareja lo observa desconcertada, aprieta los labios y quiere llorar –¿Por qué son tan amables…?

–¿Por qué no serlo joven? –cuestiono el anciano y su mujer asintió, se encogió en sí mismo queriendo llorar, pero solo se permitió acongojarse con una sonrisa oculta.

.:OoO:.

Jadea, se siente ido, adolorido, los parpados le pesan y su cuerpo está completamente adormecido, está completamente estresado y lo sabe, su cuerpo se crispa cuando escucha el llanto ruidoso del recién nacido, la puerta se abre y presenta a la mujer anciana junto a otra más joven, una partera.

–¡Felicidades, es un niño! –habla la joven, gruñe molesto, la chica cree que es porque está sosteniendo su hijo, pero no –Tranquilo ya…

–Aleja esa cosa de mí –escupe en ira, agotado, gira el rostro no queriendo verlo, la joven se ve sorprendida pero la anciana niega y toma al bebe entre sus brazos. Susurran y la partera se marcha dejando a la anciana con su persona.

–Kayn –llama la mujer acercándose con el niño en brazos, gruñe, pero se siente incapaz de lastimarlos a ambos –Vamos ¿de verdad no quieres verlo?

–N-No –siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, siente un peso al costado de su cama y quiere llorar. El olor es fuerte y claro para su persona, es calmante y a su vez asqueroso, quiere huir, pero no puede.

–Vamos Kayn –alienta la mujer, pero sigue negando –es tu hijo muchacho, al menos míralo –murmura más apenada, se siente triste, acongojado y acepta mirar con asco.

Siente repugnancia, tristeza y una felicidad que detesta, está envuelto entre mantas de lana en los brazos de la anciana, tiene la piel rosa, casi rojiza, pestañas cortas de color blanco junto a una pequeña mota de cabello blanco; llora, no sabe si de ira, tristeza, felicidad o asco, pero solo llora desconsolado, el niño gimotea a su lado y la anciana lo arrulla con suavidad.

–¿No quieres sostenerlo querido? –cuestiona y duda, niega a primeras pero el silencio reina y termina soltando un largo suspiro agotado, extiende las manos temblorosas con ojos cerrados, hay una risa suave de parte de la anciana y un peso repentino en sus brazos –¿Cómo lo llamaras?

Suspira, mira con cautela al niño entre sus brazos, está tranquilo y le incomoda ¿acaso no debería estar llorando?¿ya lloro?¿que se supone que tiene que hacer? Lo siente demasiado frágil, él bebe se remueve y se asusta, la anciana ríe y acaricia su cabeza como un cachorro asustado.

–Tranquilo cariño –Arrulla la anciana, toma un suspiro.

–¿P-Puedes…nombrarlo tú? –murmura temeroso aun con los ojos fijos en el rostro durmiente de mejillas rojas.

–¿Yo? –Asiente ante las palabras de la mujer, esta pestañea, pero sonríe suave ante aquello –claro querido…¿Qué te parece Kioshi? –murmura, sus uñas rascar su cabello de forma reconfortante.

–Está bien, supongo –murmura agotado, el peso en sus brazos es desconcertante, le estresa y lo adora.

–¿quieres seguir sosteniéndolo? –pregunta suave la anciana y el niega, extiende sus manos temblorosas con el cachorro en sus brazos y la mujer lo toma –descansa querido –murmura llevándose al niño, quiere gritar y pedir que se lo devuelva, pero, sabe que si el cachorro se queda con él llorara y no sabe que es capaz de hacerle al niño en su estado mental actual.

Quedo solo con la vela siendo consumida, pestañeo, el agotamiento en su cuerpo entero pasa a segundo plano cuando siente la necesidad de tener al niño en brazos y a su vez de romperle el cuello con las manos, cubre su rostro impotente, se permite llorar no vale seguir escondiéndolo como cuando estaba en la orden, como cuando estaba con Zed, llora por el parto, por el cachorro que tiene que tener lejos de su persona, por sus recuerdos y por la marca que pica constante en su cuello que oculta con vendas y su cabello.

–Continuara–


	8. -Capítulo 7-

Resopla molesto, hay un silencio sepulcral entre las paredes, camina de un lado a otro para volver a recoger los papeles. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? Lamentable para su persona, lo odia, el sentimiento es aborrecible pero no puede evitar no sentirlo, tener al omega alejado de su persona tanto tiempo le estresa, la primera semana fue un dolor horrible y una ira incontrolable, luego todo se volvió en una profunda tristeza que consumía sus ánimos, incapaz de comer con normalidad o dormir, luego esa tristeza se volvió un rencor que crece con ira con su mente jugando cruelmente con su persona, planteando que el omega se había desecho de la cría, que habría buscado a un nuevo alfa o huyo cual zorra y probablemente se encuentre en un burdel, lo que sea, imágenes constantes que viajan en su mente y se repiten con distintas variantes.

–Maestro –llama en silencio uno de los centinelas, levanta la vista de los papeles arrugados bajo su mano, el acolito espera su señal.

–¿Qué es? –cuestiona, no está de humor, nunca de esta de humor.

–Hay –toce y se toma un momento, frunce el ceño y el centinela parece nervioso, espera alguna incursión noxiana o problemas con los vastayas –Hay noticias de…

–Solo dilo –gruñe frustrado, odia que la gente de tantas vueltas, pero el contrario parece dudoso de decirle.

–Hay noticias de Kayn –habla y el silencio los envuelve, mentiría si digiera que no se encuentra sorprendido –Cerca de un poblado en Shon-Xan

–¿Están seguros de eso? –Gruñe, esta alterado, cinco años sin noticias y estaba en un maldito poblado rodeando la maldita montaña, quiere romper el cuello del beta frente suyo, pero prefiere dejarlo hablar.

–S-Si maestro –el contrario está nervioso, no lo culpa, no está precisamente sano mentalmente.

–¿Pueden confirmarlo? –sus dedos golpean el escritorio ahora, esperando.

–No del todo, pero tiene las características –comenta el centinela, pero sabe que no es suficiente, sus dedos continúan tamborileando la madera y el acolito frente suyo solo se pone más nervioso –b-bueno, es difícil maestro, al menos creemos que es él por la venda en su cuello…

–¿venda? Bien –cierra los ojos y con un gesto de su mano el centinela se marcha.

El silencio reina, se recuesta y gruñe furioso, si llega a ser verdad, si Kayn está viviendo felizmente por Shon-Xan en un poblado alejado jura que ahorcara al mocoso con sus manos descubiertas. Toma una respiración profunda, no quiere perder tiempo, es un viaje tedioso y largo que debe realizar, no quiere a otros acompañándolos ni desea mandar a otros, no, ira a buscar al mocoso con sus propias manos y lo traerá a arrastras de ser necesario.

.:OoO:.

–Que tengan una buena tarde –se despide la panadera, asiente antes de marcharse, en un amano sujeta el cesto con las compras y en la otra sujeta la mano del infante.

–¡Adiós, señora Kim! –la voz infantil sale del menor en su mano, ahoga una risa mientras el chiquillo mueve animadamente la mano.

–Cuídate cariño –se despide la panadera felizmente –Tu también corazón – aconseja suavemente la mujer a lo que asiente con una sonrisa suave.

–Claro, hasta mañana –se despide bajo y continua con su camino.

La mano que sujeta es pequeña, suave, el niño habla con voz alta animadamente señalando cualquier cosa mínima, se alejan del poblado a la casa campestre donde vivían actualmente. El pequeño entra corriendo, la madera cruje a su paso mientras su persona entra con calma, deja las cosas en una pequeña mesa vieja y suspira.

–¿me vas a ayudar a preparar la cena? –cuestiona divertido al pequeño quien asiente.

El menor se acerca rápidamente a su lado mientras enciende el brasero. Es curioso para su persona, el niño se aferra a él con cariño a pesar de que trato tantas veces de matarlo cuando era un recién nacido, tiene un escalofrió al recordarlo mientras acaricia los cabellos blancos, los odias y muchas veces se tentó tanto en teñirlo como en raparlo, pero no quiere, no puede. El niño es una réplica del alfa y lo odia tanto como lo quiere, no fue capaz de desacere de él en ningún momento, ni cuando la pareja de ancianos falleció y quedo solo con el frágil niño.

Cinco años donde ha vivido con una vorágine de dolor, tristeza y estrés que calma con el cachorro en brazos, mimándolo y usándolo secretamente como su único apoyo emocional restante, un motivo por el cual no morir.

.:OoO:.

–Ya es hora de dormir –llama y el cachorro que descansa en su regazo bosteza, tras cenar se acostumbraron en reposar al costado de las brasas apagadas y como siempre Kioshi se recuesta en su regazo para que acaricie los cabellos blancos.

–No quiero –murmura adormilado, suelta una carcajada y toma al niño en brazos que se acurruca en estos, aferrándose a sus prendas y murmurando adormilado –Quiero que mamá duerma conmigo…

–No, no –dice divertido acariciando los cabellos, entrando al cuarto del menor y dejándolo en la cama, ríe mientras deja al cachorro quien se niega a soltarlo –Vamos, habíamos dicho que comenzarías a dormir solo…

–Pero…no quiero –dice mientras se apretuja a su cuello, no tiene más remedio que recostarse y esperar a que el niño duerma mientras arrulla con calma.

Espera hasta que siente el agarre suelto y la respiración calmada del menor, se separa y mira al dormido infante, siente nostalgia, una ira apagada y un cariño que le supera su cordura. Acaricia los cabellos y se marcha.

Apaga las velas que iluminan la casa con calma, está a punto de irse a dormir cuando algo dentro suyo se altera, su cuerpo entero reacciona y busca apresuradamente un cuchillo entre las cosas de la cocina, cuando lo toma el olor lo golpea junto al dolor punzante en su espalda.

–¡Agh!¡¿Qué?! –extiende la mano buscando el arma, pero siente el peso de una bota sobre esta, grita de dolor mientras se retuerce.

–al parecer, no entrenar de vuelve lento Kayn –habla quien lo retiene y siente ganas de llorar, el miedo lo carcome y congela al suelo –¿no vas a hablar? –cuestiona, suda y muerde su labio,

–¿Cómo? –susurra aterrado, mira de soslayo, la figura es clara a pesar de la oscuridad que les rodea.

–Tengo ojos en todas partes Kayn –habla el mayor con rencor, la bota pisa con más fuerza su mano y ahoga un quejido de dolor –¿Creías que escaparías?

–Después de cinco años, sí –comenta tratando de sonar burlesco, pero solo gana más presión en su lastimada mano –Maldito…

–Recuerda a quien le hablas mocoso –Gruñe el alfa y siente la ira bullir dentro suyo.

–Jodete Zed –escupe rencoroso, gira su rostro lo suficiente para ver claramente, al contrario –No eres nada mío…

El silencio reina, pero el aroma del alfa crece en ira, la madera cruje, ve su mano libre, trata de huir, pero es retenido al suelo por el peso repentino en su espalda, una mano cruel toma sus cabellos sueltos y tira vilmente de ellos. Se queja apretando los dientes y siente la venda ser arrancada de su garganta dolorosamente, marcas rojas nacen de la fuerza repentina, se rasgan y caen. Suspira tembloroso cuando la risa vil del mayor resuena.

–Claro que soy algo tuyo Kayn –murmura mientras pasa sus dedos por las marcas viejas y cicatrizadas de su nuca, cada una más profunda que la otra –Soy tu alfa Kayn –murmura para luego apretujar fuertemente las hebras que sujeta y gruñe –tu alfa –repite, su voz es gruesa, ira contenida –que te atreviste a desobedecer.

–V-Vete al diablo –escupe furioso –¡N-Ni siquiera d-debimos aparearnos ese día!¡Eres un jodido enfermo! –gruñe y solo recibe un tirón de sus cabellos obligándolo a levantarse tembloroso, su pulso es acelerado, el miedo fluye por su cuerpo mientras es estampado contra la pared más cercana, su rostro golpeado con la madera de esta dolorosamente.

–¿Enfermo? –la voz ronca suena a su oído, la mano del alfa presiona su cabeza contrala pared mientras el cuerpo entero presiona el suyo dejándole sin escape –¿Soy enfermo Kayn?¿Yo trate de matar al cachorro? –murmura y se estremece cerrando los ojos, gruñe y jadea, es punzante el dolor y pronto siente como se intensifica.

–¡Yo no…!

–¡¿No?! –El alfa escupe furioso, sus dedos se clavan entre sus cabellos y tiran, para volver a estampar su rostro en la madera –¿No Kayn? Acaso te obligue a golpearte para que perdieras al niño, trataste muchas veces mocoso insolente ¡Y te atreves a negarlo! –Zed no tiene reparo el volver a tomarlo por los cabellos y arrastrarlo afuera de la cabaña, se aterra, patalea y jala para librarse solo haciendo que el contrario se molestara más de lo que esta y comenzara a tirar con más fuerza.

–¿Mamá…? –el llamado infantil los detiene a ambos, esta oscuro pero la silueta del menor asomándose por la puerta es clara ante la escasa luz de la luna, sus ojos aterrados viajan primero al niño y luego al alfa que habia dejado de tirar para ver con sorpresa al cachorro.

–Kioshi –llama, un susurro tembloroso, no puede parar de ver al alfa esperando cualquier reacción de este, su cuerpo está listo para saltar de ser necesario –¿Qué ocurre bebé…?

–D-Desperté y no estabas –murmura acongojado, quiere ir y abrazarlo, pero no puede, aun es apresado por el alfa y no puede separarse, no cuando no sabe que reacción tendrá Zed ante el cachorro sin su aroma.

–Lo siento cariño, voy después de terminar algo –calma mientras mira de soslayado al menor para volver su atención al aturdido alfa –ahora vuelve a la cama…

–pero mamá…

–Kioshi, vuelve a la cama –ordena más alterado que antes, el menor se encoge y asiente dando la vuelta a su cuarto.

–Buenas noches, mamá –murmura y la puerta se cierra.

Hay un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, quietos como estatuas que respiran agitadamente, los ojos del alfa brillan con una mezcla de curiosidad y odio, teme y tan pronto siente un leve movimiento del alfa salta para detenerlo con el cuerpo.

–No te atrevas –gruñe bajo para no volver a despertar al cachorro, no sabe si se ha dormido aun y no quiere ponerlo en riesgo. El alfa presiona violento gruñéndole.

–¿Qué mierda Kayn? –escupe furioso, toma al omega por los brazos con fuerza, gime de dolor para ser estampado al suelo, mira con terror la puerta cerrada para luego volver a fijarse en el alfa encima suyo –Te escapas por cinco putos años, te desases de nuestra cría ¿para qué? Para tener la de otro jodido alfa –escupe el albino con violencia, y sus dedos se entierran en sus brazos con saña.

–¡Yo no…Agh! Malditas sea, quítate –se queja mientras trata de librarse.

–Deja de mentir en mi maldita cara Kayn –Zed gruñe, hace ademan de levantarse, pero lo abraza con fuerza, miedo de que se mueva –¡Quítate! Voy a matarlos –el alfa apesta a ira y celos, su cuerpo esta tenso en ese momento ante el albino.

–¡No te atrevas! –escupe y no evita presionarse contra el otro para detenerlo –Maldito loco enfermo...

–¡Cierra la maldita boca! –el tono comienza a subir y escucha un suave quejido, se estresa y no evita tapar la boca del furioso alfa. El alfa muerde y quita la mano que cubre su boca –¡Mocoso insolente!¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

–¡Es tu cachorro! –Gruñe, su voz sale de golpe y el silencio reina, sus ojos no se separan de la puerta esperando ver algo, una reacción del niño, si habia vuelto a despertarse.

–¿Qué? –el albino esta desconcertado, el agarre firme no habia desaparecido, pero ya no sentía que los dedos del alfa marcaban su piel.

–S-Sí –está nervioso, con miedo, no quiere ver al mayor, pero es obvio que este lo mira fijamente –Y-Yo…n-no pude, no pude deshacerme de él ¿feliz? –su voz se quiebra, los ojos se humedecen molestamente con lágrimas que se niega a soltar –No pude matar a mi cachorro Zed ¿estas feliz? No, no tengo otro alfa, no quiero un alfa –escupe venenoso.

–Cinco años –murmura el alfa, es bajo, serio, molesto –Cinco años donde lo creí muerto Kayn –siente la respiración del contrario en su mejilla, sigue negando ver, al contrario.

–¿Por qué te diría? –escupe, el veneno fluye en su voz tal como en su cuerpo entero, odio puro y desprecio –¿Por qué demonios siquiera te buscaría? Te odio Zed, te odio como no tienes idea, me jodiste la puta vida maldito enfermo y crees, crees que yo voy a decirte de Kioshi –La ira bulle entre sus palabras, amargamente traga las lágrimas que escapan. Hay un silencio envolvente que odia –¿No vas a decir nada? –escupe entre dientes para fijar su vista finalmente en el alfa, su rostro es serio, más de lo que esperaba tras enterarse de su cachorro.

–Ve a revisarlo –ordena quitándose encima, quiere replicar, decirle en la cara que no se atreva a volver a mandarlo, pero no puede, la preocupación por su cachorro es clara, frunce el ceño, se levanta y bufa. Le da la espalda y se encierra en la habitación del menor con cautela.

Jadea, el temor en su cuerpo es obvio, tiembla, suda y se encuentra mareado, sus ojos viajan a la cama de Kioshi, el niño no está despierto, y no tiene que ver a su madre alterada. Plantea huir con el cachorro, pero sabe que el alfa se dará cuenta, que los perseguirá, Zed no está bien, lo sabe y teme.

–¿mamá? –el menor murmura, pestañea adormilado y levanta la vista.

–Sigue durmiendo corazón –arrulla acercándose, acomodándose al lado del menor abrazando el pequeño cuerpo, quiere calmarse, quiere olvidar que tiene al culpable de todo sus males fuera de esa puerta, de ese cuarto pequeño donde el menor descansa.

No cuenta el tiempo, no duerme y solo se centra en la respiración calmada del menor, se habrá ido Zed, lo duda, es terco, es obvio y ahora, cinco años después es mucho más insistente y peligroso.

Duda, pero deja al cachorro arropado en su cama, besa sus cabellos y con miedo sale del cuarto, no hay ruido alguno y eso solo lo hace desconfiar, no ha desaparecido el aroma de Zed. Ahoga un grito cuando es tirado de su brazo y jalado hacia el que sabe es su cuarto, el miedo le llena, pero no pelea, no quiere volver a despertar a su hijo, no quiere tentar más la ira del alfa, aunque lo desprecie.

Es empujado al interior de la recamara y jalado hasta la cama, cae de golpe en esta, trata de levantarse, pero el alfa se posiciona encima, el aroma agrio está presente en el ambiente.

–¿Qué demo…? –sus palabras mueren, siente el agarre firme en su garganta, las manos del mayor apretando con fuerza. Boquea buscando aire mientras araña las manos del mayor.

–Cinco años –gruñe el albino, ojos filosos que lo miran fijamente –Cinco años donde pensé que MI cachorro estaba muerto por tu culpa maldita zorra –la presión aumenta y solo puede gemir de dolor, asfixiándose, pataleando inútilmente –Y estaban tan tranquilos en este maldito pueblo Kayn, cinco malditos años –su pulso se acelera, siente su cabeza dar vueltas y las lágrimas agolparse –No creas que vas a volver a irte mocoso malcriado.

Tan pronto el alfa termina de hablar suelta el agarre en su garganta, jadea buscando aire, frota su rostro adolorido, las lágrimas escurren incómodamente pero no se detiene el mayor. Siente como las prendas son tiradas con violencia, trata de evitarlo agarrando las prendas, pero es inútil.

–¡¿Es lo único que piensas maldito enfermo?! –chilla cuando se ve con el torso descubierto y los pantalones aflojados por el mayor –¡Quítate! –forcejea, pero termina siendo volteado, su rostro pegado contra la blanda superficie.

–Eres un maldito insolente Kayn –Gruñe Zed, una de sus manos presiona su cabeza contra la cama mientras la otra termina de deshacerse de sus pantalones. –Tengo que volver a enseñarte donde tienes que estar.

Se remueve incómodo, el pánico está a flor de piel mientras siente como las prendas desaparecen y queda expuesto al albino, hay un roce que le estremece en su cadera, cálido y detestable, gimotea apenado mientras apretuja las sabanas de miedo, sin saber que hacer.

–blando –murmura el albino mientras aprieta la piel de su cadera –dejaste de entrenar ¿verdad?

–¿Q-Que te interesa? –resopla ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

–y aun así ¿creíste que podías pelear contra mí? –una risa vil escapa de los labios del mayor –nunca has podido hacer nada contra mi Kayn, debo admitir, es tierno como lo intentas, pero ya me tienes harto…

Mira por sobre su hombro queriendo replicar, pero ahoga un quejido cuando siente la presión repentina en su entrada, tira las sabanas, se remueve, pero pronto el alfa lo vuelve a clavar sobre la cama con violencia y continua.

–N-No va agh! –golpea la cama, su frente se presiona en las sabanas con dolor –Mierda, Zed, no va a entrar –se queja, las lágrimas desbordan y sus dientes duelen de tanto apretarlos –maldito psicópata ¡Duele!

–Cierra la maldita boca –gruñe el alfa, el mayor entierra sus dedos en su cadera y se asegura de mantener su cabeza pegada a la cama mientras continúa presionando, chasquea su lengua molesto –Mierda –La mano en su cadera desaparece para luego sentir la presión aumentar dolorosamente en su entrada, gruñidos graves que vienen del alfa.

Grito al sentir la carne abrirse, el miembro del alfa adentrándose forzosamente en su entrada, sus dedos se clavaron en las prendas mientras trataba de respirar, pero era imposible, boqueaba adolorido y con el cuerpo rígido. Llora amargamente cada centímetro que siente adentrarse en su recto. Los labios del alfa presionan su nuca y muerde con violencia, la electricidad atraviesa su cuerpo y se retuerce de dolor con un gemido de angustia.

Sus caderas son apresadas por el albino mientras su cabeza cae agotada en la cama, jadea y llora, suelta quejidos bajos, mira la puerta esperando no despertar a su hijo, no quiere que lo vea así, no quiere que Kioshi vea a su madre así con quien se supone es su padre.

–No era tan difícil –Comenta burlón el mayor y solo puede soltar un gruñido de advertencia molesto, hay un movimiento repentino que lo ase callar y gemir incomodo de dolor –Sera mejor que dejes de gruñirme Kayn –advierte el otro acercándose a su oído –podría ser peor, sabes, se un buen omega –susurra grave y su ser se estremece de odio y miedo, no quiere verlo, sus ojos permanecen fijos en un punto muerto de la pared.

Sin palabras, sin comentarios, solo dolor que ahoga mordiendo sus labios cuando el mayor comienza a penetrar, golpes dificultosos que lentamente se vuelven fluidos a la vez que la sangre fluye de su entrada, sus nudillos se tornan blancos del agarre que mantiene y su rostro rojo, hay sangre en su labio tras morderlo con fuerza pero no para, sus caderas son movidas a un ritmo constante del mayor, el choque de pieles le quema por dentro, los sonidos morbosos del miembro del otro en su entrada cada que embiste, los gemidos graves del alfa y sus propios quejidos de dolor.

Se queja y jadea cuando es tirado por los brazos para levantarlo, gime cuando siente el falo del otro presionar su próstata, llora amargamente mientras siente la mano del mayor viajar por su pecho y apretar su mandíbula.

–Si no fuera porque hay un viaje largo que realizar –la voz grave choca con su odio incómodamente –me aseguraría de volver a dejarte preñado –los dedos en su mandíbula se aprietan y tiran abriendo su boca –Encerrarte mientras el niño crece –Un dedo se desliza a su boca incómodamente, quiere morder, pero no puede –y no dejarte a volver a ver el día por ser un mocoso desobediente.

Su mandíbula es soltada y su cabeza cae hacia adelante en un jadeo, siente la ira carcomerle junto a la vergüenza, hay una nueva estocada y cae apoyándose en sus brazos endebles, Zed parece más que animado en continuar, se balancea hasta volver a caer, su pecho pegado a la superficie desordenada mientras sus caderas se mantienen alzadas por el alfa.

Golpea la colcha cuando ya se ve en el límite, siente como el miembro del albino sale y la calidez se esparce por su espalda, la odia, tiembla y llora mientras siente el líquido enfriarse en su piel. El mayor lo deja caer en la cama, no quiere verlo, se oculta entre sus brazos mientras escucha la ropa del otro, si se la está sacando o arreglando no es su problema, no quiere ver, no quiere oír, no quiere vivir.

–Mañana partimos en la madrugada –avisa el otro con un tono de voz plano, no hay reacción de su parte y parece molestar al alfa, es abandonado en su cuarto mientras solloza y es lo mejor para su persona.

–Te odio –gruñe en el silencio de la soledad que le rodea.

.:OoO:.

Tiene ojeras, no se molestó en arreglar su cabello ni sus ropas, es un desastre, apenas puede caminar y aun así yace despierto, manos en su regazo y ojos cansados. Kioshi como todas las mañanas despierta con ánimos y corre a su persona, ahora el niño mira aturdido y sin saber quién es el hombre al lado suyo, es curioso pero temeroso, quiere acercarse a su persona, pero sus pequeñas piernas no se mueven de su lugar.

–Ya sabes –advierte el mayor en un susurro que solo él escucho, tiembla, pero asiente levemente.

–Cariño –habla con calma, su voz es rasposa y el niño se preocupa, da un par de pasos tentativos a su persona, suspira y extiende sus brazos en una invitación silenciosa que el niño duda en tomar con el albino a su lado, acepta y corre, pero se mantiene atento al desconocido.

–¿Estas enfermó? –cuestiona el niño, ojos curiosos que miran su mal estado, niega, aunque si se siente enfermo por el alfa a su lado.

–no corazón –arrulla y apretuja el cuerpo, correría de ser capaz, pero sabe que es una idea estúpida que lo pone en riesgo a él y a su hijo. Su mano peina los blancos cabellos del niño –tenemos que viajar…

–¿Viajar? –el menor curioso lo mira directamente, asiente y el niño parece querer procesarlo –¿por qué?¿quién es él? –señala a Zed, miedo y curiosidad de un niño de cinco años, se esconde en su pecho buscando protección que le brinda instintivamente envolviendo al menor en sus bazos.

–él… –duda, mira de soslayo al mayor quien igualmente parece interesado en su palabra, suda y apretuja el cuerpo del otro, sin saber cómo abordarlo –recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y estábamos en el pueblo –murmura bajito al menor, este asiente mientras apretuja su ropa –me preguntaste sobre quien era tu padre tras jugar con esa niña –otro asentimiento y ojos más fijos en el albino que en su persona, toma una respiración profunda y aprieta el cuerpo infantil –bueno bebé, él…es tu padre –le pesa esas palabras y las odia, pero con el albino atrás suyo mentirle al niño no era opción.

–¿papá? –pregunta, ojos dorados que miran al alfa a su lado, el menor abraza su cuello sin despegar la vista del alfa, sisea de dolor ante la marca que cicatriza –¿Dónde estaba? –se estremece ante la pregunta infantil cargada de inocencia, sus ojos viajan al mayor temeroso sin saber que responder.

–De viaje –interrumpe el mayor de golpe, se sobresalta y aprieta al niño en un abrazo sobreprotector –te explicare cuando seas grande ¿bien? –Kioshi duda, pero asiente sin terminar de convencerse.

–pero ¿dónde vamos? –vuelve a preguntar ahora a ambos, duda, pero suelta un suspiro –¿mamá?

–Vamos a…donde mamá creció –comenta incomodo, un susurro lastimero que el niño deja pasar, hay una sonrisa de emoción que le duele verla en el joven rostro –V-Ve a buscar algunas cosas ¿bien?

–¡Sí! –el menor más entusiasmado se baja de su regazo y corre hacia su cuarto, mira fijamente la puerta donde el menor entro para no ver ni hablar con el alfa, lo odia, lo repudia, pero no tiene opción, no hay escape, no va a correr riesgos con su hijo.

El único sonido dentro del hogar era el desorden del niño, quien vuelve con un viejo peluche y una bolsa que usa cada que van de viaje a ciertas zonas. El menor esta emocionado más por su curiosidad que otra cosa, pero él esta aterrado con deseos de llorar y gritar, Zed no ha dicho palabra alguna y eso solo le incomoda.

Son guiados fuera del hogar, hay dos corceles que no entiende de donde salieron, hay una seña al segundo que yace amarrado a la montura del primero y suspira, primero sube al menor quien emocionado acaricia al animal, suspira nervioso sin saber si realmente podrá subirse al corcel, pero es sorprendido al ser alzado por el alfa y puesto en la montura cual niño pequeño, quiere gruñir pero se contiene, el menor se acurruca en su pecho mientras el asegura las riendas, Zed sube al otro animal y da la señal de avanzar, a regañadientes obedece.

Durante el viaje Kioshi disfruto alegremente de ver la flora jónica y los parajes extravagantes de la naturaleza, poblados y posadas, para el menor era un viaje por demás llamativo, para él, cada galope del animal era una soga que se aprieta en su cuello.

Ya tras una semana entera con paradas en poblados para descansar tanto ellos como los animales y pequeños atajos llegan, esta tal cual la recuerda y teme, oculta su rostro entre sus cabellos temerosos de murmullos que vendrán y preguntas que no podrá responder. Al llegar a las escaleras tanto Zed como su persona se bajan, Kioshi curioso mira las paredes de piedra y la escalera frente a ellos.

–¿llegamos? –pregunta y asiente en silencio, esta pálido, lo sabe, pero no quiere preocupar el niño, lo baja del animal y lo apega a su cuerpo.

–No te separes ¿bien? –susurra y el niño asiente aferrándose a su mano.

–Andando –ordena Zed esperándole, obviamente no le dejaría ir atrás con el cachorro, su mano libre viaja a su cuello instintivamente buscando la venda inexistente –olvídalo, ya no veo por qué tendrías que usarla –habla con veneno el mayor y siente un nudo en su estómago y la respiración pesada.

Cada escalón era un apretón en su pecho, doloroso y cruel, el menor mira entusiasmado hasta la más mínima grieta y no puede evitar sentir una envidia increíble de su hijo y su felicidad en este infierno que desconoce. Cuando terminan de llegar se ven rodeados, hay miradas sorprendidas que esperaba, curiosidad y confusión, murmullos que viajan al aire, Zed los dispersa, nadie se acerca a su persona, menos al cachorro.

Son guiados hasta el templo y solo puede sudar ante el desconcierto, pasan entre pasillos, sabe que están yendo hacia una poco poblada del templo y teme de lo que el mayor sea capaz de hacer, su brazo se mantiene pegado al menor sin ser notorio y sus ojos no se despegan del albino.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –cuestiona, hay un tono grave en su voz, una amenaza silenciosa.

–deberías saberlo Kayn –responde frió, eran habitaciones prácticamente vacías, pero se solían utilizar como celdas de retención –no creas que te dejare ir por ahí como si nada –susurra bajo para que el menor no escuche, si no fuera por el cachorro a su lado hubiese sido empujado al interior de la “celda” si podía llamarla así.

Era una habitación claramente, una ventana pequeña en una pared, una cama y un par de muebles simples, no era precisamente un celda en sí, sin barrotes ni nada aun así sabe que el cuarto está arreglado con mañas, dentro no será capaz de usar las habilidades sombrías que recuerda, también es, aunque la más cercana a la salida también la más fácil de vigilar y Zed no va a dejar que se escape.

–¿aquí nos quedaremos? –cuestiona el menor mirando a ambos, se sobresalta y mira al mayor.

–Sí, por ahora –comenta Zed simplemente, el niño se adentra para curiosear, ambos se quedan atrás.

–¿por ahora? –pregunta bajo, el mayor lo mira de soslayo sin responder –Zed…

–Entra –ordena y sin que el menor vea el mayor lo empuja al interior –sabes bastante bien las reglas Kayn…

–púdrete –escupe bajo, los ojos del mayor se afilan y su cuerpo entero se encoge, mira hacia atrás mientras el menor parece acomodarse en la cama como un juego.

–no tientes tu suerte Kayn, será mejor que comiences a acomodarte –aconseja el otro con crueldad mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto dejándolo a él y su cachorro.

–¡La cama es blandita! –dice alegre Kioshi y siente envidia de aquello, del positivismo del menor sin saber lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

–Si amor, no desordenes tanto la cama ¿bien?

Se acerca al menor, tomando asiento al borde de la cama, Kioshi se acerca a su persona, no reacciona del todo, el menor se sienta en su regazo y lo mira curioso, pegándose a su pecho esperando cariños de su madre, lleva su mano casi adormilado a los cabellos del niño y acaricia mientras aguanta el llanto de la frustración que siente en ese momento encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

–Continuara–


	9. -Capítulo 8-

Suspira, desase la trenza que estaba armando, pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras, separa el cabello suelto y vuelve a armar el peinado, una rutina que mantiene constantemente para no perder la cabeza dentro del cuarto se remueve, el tintineo de cadenas suena entre las cuatro paredes y se estremece.

–ya debería llegar… –Murmura con calma, hay pasos fuera, calmados. La puerta se abre y puede ver a Nakuri quien lleva consigo una bandeja con comida, no hay palabras ni miradas, el beta solo deja el alimento en la puerta y se marcha en silencio.

Suspira, se levanta en el solitario lugar, camina sintiendo que la cadena tira cuando llega al borde. Toma la bandeja y la lleva hasta la cama para acomodarse, no tiene apetito, solo mira sin ganas la comida en silencio. Su mano acaricia su vientre y gruñe disgustado, puede sentir como está creciendo dentro suyo con rencor.

Un año, un maldito año y está nuevamente preñado del imbécil de Zed, lo odia profundamente, Kioshi tampoco parece muy a gusto, hace un par de meses es que comenzó a entrenar con los más jóvenes y separarse de su persona, los primeros días no paraba de moverse, la cadena que el alfa había puesto en su tobillo se enredaba constantemente, dando vueltas por la habitación, luego solo espero a que su hijo volviera a sus brazos para no despegarse de este.

Ahora pasa gran parte del día solo, encerrado, vuelve a acariciar su vientre en forma instintiva, Zed no es precisamente alguien que le importe si quiere o no, para el alfa, su persona no tiene más función que satisfacerle a estas alturas.

–Tampoco es que pare contigo en camino –murmura rencoroso viendo su vientre, suspira, debería comer.

Las comidas le saben a nada, mastica sin ganas mientras su vista se pierde en la nada del cuarto, quiere que su hijo este aquí, quiere irse, huir, no importa si tiene que cargar con otro hijo del alfa, pero no quiere estar con el albino, no quiere verlo, hablarle, nada. Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, encarcelado eh incapaz de usar sus habilidades sombrías, su hijo un rehén silencioso que mantiene Zed para que no trate de escapar si tuviera la oportunidad.

Al terminar de comer deja de lado la bandeja, oculta bajo la colcha el pequeño metal para luego hacerse en desentendido.

La puerta vuelve a ser abierta tras un par de minutos, Nakuri vuelve a aparecer sin dirigirle la mirada, tomando la bandeja con los platos para marcharse.

–gracias… –dice bajo y el beta se sorprende casi dejando caer lo que lleva en las manos, mira dudoso a su persona, suspira –Por…no dejarme atrás…

–oh, eso… –el beta parece afligido, lo piensa y suspira –¿hubiese sido mejor haberte dejado atrás? –pregunta afligido, su voz es tenue, lastimera.

–probablemente…no deberías quedarte mucho tiempo, Zed se pondrá furioso –susurra y el contrario asiente, una regla silenciosa instaurada, el alfa no quería que nadie más que él y el cachorro permanecieran en el cuarto, cualquier aroma aparte seria rechazado por el alfa.

–S-Sí, hasta mañana –asiente el beta y se marcha, suspira, no se dio cuenta y eso es bueno.

.:OoO:.

Gime, cubre su rostro con sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se mueve rítmicamente con las envestidas. El alfa se detiene y lo desconcierta, destapa su vista para fijarla en el mayor.

–¿Qué es…? – su voz es ronca, jadeante.

–La próxima semana –comienza el mayor acomodándose en su interior, gime ante el movimiento y mira desconcertado al albino –Kioshi dejara de venir.

–¡¿Qué?! –se altera, trata de levantarse, pero el mayor lo vuelve a recostar a la fuerza, ojos fríos viéndolo directamente –¡No puedes!

–Puedo y es un hecho Kayn –sentencia el otro, una envestida repentina le calla de sus reclamos, gimotea molesto, sus ojos fijos en el alfa –Es…demasiado apegado a ti –murmura entre jadeos, sus manos apresando su cadera para continuar penetrando.

–E-Es o-obvio –llora, sus dientes se apretujan de ira –¡E-Es un cachorro! –grita desesperado, pero solo recibe una estocada más profunda que le hace rodar los ojos asía atrás.

Su cuerpo se contorsiona cuando siente la semilla del otro, el nudo uniéndolos incómodamente, llora frustrado mientras trata de controlar su respiración, no quiere ver al albino,

–¿Por qué…? –pregunta en un susurro lastimero, el otro parece pensarlo antes de continuar.

–no va a crecer si sigue apegado a ti –responde el otro con simpleza, gruñe molesto.

–¡Claro que va a crecer!¡tú, maldito enfermo! –escupe con desagrado, incorporándose levemente en sus antebrazos para ver al alfa –¡Es un cachorro Zed!¡Soy su madre!¡Como siquiera te atreves a hacer eso!¡Eres un…! –se calla cuando la presión repentina en su garganta lo detiene, mira con ojos molestos al mayor, no es suficientemente fuerte para asfixiarle, pero si para mantenerlo incómodo.

–Son mis ordenes Kayn, si yo digo que estos son los últimos días que el niño va a estar contigo, son los últimos, no quiero más palabras.

–Te odio –murmura adolorido, el alfa sale de su cuerpo dejando un rastro viscoso que escurre incómodamente.

–Lo sé –Responde el mayor para luego acomodarse a su lado, gruñe, pero no tiene nada que hacer, si el alfa quería se quedaba si no se marchaba y al parecer el albino quería quedarse a su lado esa noche –Sera lo mejor.

–Cállate –escupe rencoroso, gruñe, pero se deja hacer cuando es arrastrado al pecho del mayor. No hay más palabras, un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevo dormirse, se queda ido gran parte de la noche viendo la oscuridad hasta que sus parpados se cierran de agotamiento y despierta completamente solo en la desordenada cama. Suspira, su mano viaja hasta el colchón metiendo la mano por el costado rozando el frió del metal ahí oculto, suspira tembloroso.

.:OoO:.

Trenza, desarma y repite como la mayor parte del tiempo, sus manos juegan con su cabello para distraerse. Se sorprende ante pasos rápidos y el golpe de la puerta abriéndose. Pestañea desconcertado hasta que ve a su hijo con ojos húmedos correr hacia su persona.

El menor se lanza a sus brazos en llanto gimoteando, no puede evitar no rodearlo y apretujarlo contra su cuerpo, el niño oculta su rostro mientras lagrimea.

–Quiero irme a casa –murmura y le rompe el corazón, acaricia los blancos cabellos para tratar de calmarlo, pero el niño no se calma.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–¡No quiero dejar de verte mamá! –murmura, un año y su hijo está demasiado destrozado dentro de este lugar –no quiero que papá nos separe, no quiero, no quiero –el menor se frota contra su persona, se aferra a sus prendas

–oh bebé –hunde su rostro en los cabellos de su hijo –No nos va a separar, lo juro…

–¿de verdad? –ojos dorados, llorosos que lo miran esperanzado, hay un vacío en su estómago que le carcome, pero sonríe suavemente.

–De verdad…

Están un tiempo así, el niño descansa en su regazo, ambos yacen en el suelo de madera, su espalda se apoya en la pared, a su costado la cama, Kioshi duerme en su regazo, aferrándose a su vestimenta.

Lo piensa, le da vueltas, lleva casi un mes planteándolo, pero lo duda, no quiere, pero no tiene más opción, Zed no va a cambiar de opinión, ya no soporta el encierro ni el abuso del albino, si Kioshi no estuviera se habría hecho lo que tuviera al alcance para huir, pero no puede abandonar al cachorro.

–Tranquilo bebé –susurra al aire ido, sus ojos viajan al costado de la cama bajo el colchón, su mano acaricia los cabellos de su hijo –todo estará bien.

.:OoO:.

Resopla, su hijo habia huido después de haberle informado, sabe que huyo a los brazos de Kayn, lo permitió por esa vez, pero ya tendría que hablar con el cachorro, no puede seguir a las faldas del omega como si nada.

Es durante la tarde que siente un dolor atravesar su cuerpo entero, gruñe molesto, es punzante en su pecho, deja los papeles que revisaba a un lado mientras jadea. Traga duro tratando de normalizar su respiración.

–¿Qué demonios? –esta desconcertado, no hay motivo del repentino dolor, no es lógico, se plantea lo que ocurre hasta que un pensamiento atraviesa su cabeza de golpe.

Trata de no parecer obvio en su miedo, camina casi a zancadas hasta dar con las celdas, el olor repentino a hierro lo golpea y un sudor frió recorre su espalda. Llega hasta el cuarto del omega deteniéndose, el olor es fresco, fuerte y le incomoda tanto como le teme.

Sus manos están quietas en el pomo, sus dedos fijos incapaces de moverse. Abre y a primera vista no ve nada, solo el repugnante olor.

Al adentrarse nota la cabellera negra agachada, se acerca, si eso era una broma. Guarda silencio mientras siente su estómago pesado, aprieta los dientes, quizás de ira, quizás de tristeza, no sabría decirlo.

El cuerpo está apoyado contra la pared, en su regazo descansa el segundo más pequeño, se agacha para verlo, Kioshi tiene un rostro apacible y piel pálida, no respira, no hay pulso y le duele, hay sangre que se comienza a coagular en su garganta y humedece las prendas del omega. Su mirada sube, es un rostro lloroso con ojos perdidos y opacos mirando a la nada, el corte es largo y profundo donde la sangre broto como cascada.

Es más fresco, pero no hay nada, sin pulso, sin signos, ambos muertos. Gruñe molesto, sus ojos viajan a la mano del omega, un cuchillo de hierro que debió haber ocultado durante bastante tiempo descansa en su palma con dedos flojos, el filo sucio de sangre que comienza a secarse al aire.

–Mocoso insolente –susurra ido, no lo evita, arrastra el cuerpo y lo apretuja contra su pecho con la vista perdida en la madera de la pared –siempre haces un desastre…

.:Fin:.


End file.
